Light in Her Eyes
by Anjyu
Summary: AU-Isabelle French has longed for adventure since she was a little girl but that all changed when an accident rendered her fully blind. Richard Gold is a man with a deep dark past he's trying to escape when he takes on the job of being her tutor. Can they find solace in each other or were they always meant to be broken? Rumbelle, Swanfire, Snowing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: **I'm new to the OUAT fandom even though I just watched all three seasons. I love the show and this story just begs to be written! I'm not sure how long it will be but reviews are helpful! The one thing I know for sure about OUAT is Rumbelle forever!

He stared at the brass doorknocker, fidgeting slightly. The suit he was wearing clung to him like a second skin. He wiped beads of sweat from his brow as he clasped the brass handle, allowing it to slip through his fingers swiftly. The noise it made wasn't subtle but overly obnoxious either. He could hear footfalls coming closer and then the door was being opened for him.

"We weren't expecting you for at least another week Mr-" the maid clucked with the rest of his name still caught in her throat like an incomplete thought.

"Gold…" he nodded politely yet slightly annoyed by her reaction as she studied him like an offensive smudge of wallpaper.

"Yes well come inside then." she complied opening the door for him. He carried a lone suitcase in his left hand while balancing his cane with his right. He walked into a dimly lit study. The maid paused staring at the occupant sitting in the chair, feet propped up, watching a muted baseball game.

"Mr. French I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Mr. Gold has arrived." she clipped staring at him offhandedly. He hoped the rest of Mr. French's household didn't treat him like an eyesore. He knew he wasn't pleasant to look at but must people remind him of his defect daily with their gaping stares?

"Mr. Gold I thought you weren't arriving until the seventeenth?" Mr. French interjected as he spun his chair around to study him. He expected Mr. French to gasp in horror at his scarred face, but he seemed uninterested.

"I thought I'd come a week early and settle in. My apartment lease ran out two days ago, so I thought it would be foolish to waste money on a hotel." Mr. Gold shrugged leaving out the part where he'd be sleeping in a cardboard box if he had waited another week.

"Well since you're here I guess there's no point to keep you waiting." Mr. French shrugged clamoring out of the chair. He studied Mr. French carefully surmising he wasn't a picture of health from his smoker's cough and loud wheezing. Mr. French led him down a dimly lit hallway with intricately decorated doors on each side. The mansion looked ghastly from the outside but was a thing of beauty on the inside.

"Your room and board is included with the job. You'll work five days a week from 11:00 am-4:00 pm. The rest of the time you may do as you see fit. You'll get three square meals a day, and I'll expect you in the dining hall on time. Breakfast is at 7:00, lunch is at 12:00, and dinner is at 5:00. You may skip meals if you like but don't expect any leftovers or midnight snacks. You'll have to pay for those out of your own pocket with your monthly salary." Mr. French reported as they continued down the hall.

"I understand everything Mr. French…I read the contract thoroughly." he retorted mildly annoyed by his mannerisms.

"Call me Maurice." he snapped but before Mr. Gold could retort, they'd stopped moving.

He stopped near a doorway, clearly out of breath, rapping lightly on the door. Mr. Gold heard light footsteps, then the door creaked open revealing a young woman around thirty. She sported a pixie cut, smiling at Maurice with her catlike gaze.

"Ms. Blanchard has Isabelle finished her lesson yet?" He idled waiting for her response.

"Yes we just finished five minutes ago…I was just about to leave." the black haired woman smiled warmly, opening the door for them.

"Mr. Gold wait outside a moment." Mr. French commanded sliding beside her into the room. The green eyed woman smiled warmly at Mr. Gold, holding out her hand.

"I'm Mary Margret, Isabelle's linguistics teacher." the woman responded kindly firmly shaking his suitcase free hand.

"I'm Richard Gold, and I'm to be Ms. French's History teacher." he greeted her politely until a small smirk crept across her face.

"Isabelle is one of a kind Mr. Gold, and she's definitely not shy about anything, but I'm sure you'll figure that out sooner or later." she grinned making her way down the hallway. Richard stiffened at Mary Margret's comment. He was sure Isabelle would be anything but open with him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Mr. French opened the door. He made a flourishing motion with his hand obliging him to enter. Richard followed him inside the room which turned out to be an expansive library.

"Isabelle this is Mr. Gold, he will be your new history teacher." Maurice stated moving out of the way of a large red velvet armchair. Mr. Gold felt his breath hitch in his throat and couldn't help but gape at the girl in front of him. She was thin but not in an unattractive way. She had her feet curled up beside her comfortably. Chestnut curls framed her face beautifully. She looked up at him. He found something peculiar about her eyes and that's when he realized she was blind.

"Mr. Gold can you please come a bit closer?" Isabelle inquired, and he was sure he would've kissed the carpet if that's what she'd commanded him in her beautiful rich accent.

"Yes of course." he inhaled sharply standing in front of her.

"A bit closer." she told him until he was just inches from her face. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. She cupped his face in her hands allowing her fingers to roam freely over his features. He shuddered with delight at the feel of her nimble fingers exploring his face, running them through his dirty brown hair.

"What's your first name Mr. Gold?" she spoke carefully setting his nerves on fire from her soft touch.

"Richard." he managed to sputter, and he felt her smile.

"Richard…" she rolled her tongue tasting his name like a new wine, "Is it a family name?" she continued.

"Nothing like that." he whispered feeling himself come undone as she dusted a finger along his cheek until she found that wretched scar. He knew she must be repulsed by her discovery. He was thankful she couldn't see him, or she would demand he leave.

"What a deep scar…What happened?" the sound of her voice so soft and fragile, he thought she would break.

"It's a burn wound…" he lied quickly unwilling to delve into his past.

"I see…" she said allowing her fingers to fall past his face. He could still feel her warmth lingering upon his features.

"Isabelle, Mr. Gold is going to be staying here with us…He'll be continuing your studies with you after Ms. Blanchard leaves." Maurice cut in relieving the heavy tension in the air.

"What sort of subjects will we be studying Richard?" she inquired curiously with big blue eyes boring into him as if she were searching his soul.

"History, Literature, and science if you wish." he replied afraid to breathe in such close proximity of her.

"I would like that…I look forward to our lessons, and I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." she returned politely, curling her feet back under herself. She picked up a worn paperback, sliding her fingers over the raised print.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. French." Mr. Gold smiled even though she couldn't see it. He couldn't help but smile at this curious girl in front of him, he was sure would be his undoing.

**A/AN: Yeah I know it's short but in the next chapter I'll reveal Maurice's intentions behind bringing Mr. Gold to his estate. I'll also delve more into Mr. Gold's past. This story AU which means no curse or savior. More characters will show up in the story as it continues. Please review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**A/AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think anyone would read this story, but I'm glad it has gotten some love! I fixed all my horrible grammatical mistakes in the last chapter. I'm also going to take the time and answer some questions that were left in the reviews.**

**Guest45: What year does this story take place in? The story takes place in our present time.**

**Wondermorena: This chapter will go more into detail about how Belle became blind. She hasn't always been blind. I'm not going to give everything away when it comes to surgery. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Nicolemuenchseidel: This chapter will explain Belle's level of study and it isn't high school .**

Richard had just finished unpacking his things when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock on the wall which read 4:30. He wondered who it could be? Dinner was in half an hour, but he shrugged, opening the door ready to get rid of who it might be as quickly as possible. He hoped it wasn't that impudent maid from his arrival.

He was baffled to see Maurice standing in front of his door, "Mr. French is there something I can do for you?" he spoke quickly hoping he hadn't offended his new "boss".

"I came by to invite you to have lunch with me in my study Mr. Gold. I have much to discuss with you." he imparted causing Mr. Gold to flinch at the thought of discussing anything with his new employer.

"Of course!" Mr. Gold nodded frantically, grabbing his cane. He swallowed his cowardice as he followed Maurice down the long hallway. He noticed the familiar room he'd been in this morning. He hadn't taken the time to familiarize himself with his surroundings earlier, but he noticed a table with three chairs present.

"Will someone else be joining us?" Mr. Gold pried observing the third chair.

"Belle usually has lunch with me on Wednesday, and Mary Margret likes to join us from time to time. I like to keep a third chair if necessary." he chuckled, opening up a small cabinet, producing a bottle of scotch.

"Would you like a drink Mr. Gold?" he inquired producing two glasses from a small cabinet.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I only drink water with my meals for health purposes." he remarked, and Maurice just shrugged. "Suit yourself." he added before taking his place at the table. Mr. Gold settled in the chair directly in front of him. Maurice poured himself a glass of scotch before setting the bottle aside.

"Dinner will be brought in momentarily…I hope you like steak?" he stated hopefully, and Mr. Gold nodded, "Yes that will be fine."

The two men were silent for a few moments before Maurice cleared his throat, "I would like to talk to you about Isabelle. I could tell that little encounter with her earlier flustered you quiet a bit. My Isabelle is a very inquisitive girl who doesn't know much about personal space. That greeting earlier was just to get to know you because she's blind." he explained causing Mr. Gold's stomach to knot from the feel of her soft hands on him earlier.

"I took no offense by her actions." he said calmly smoothing out his tie.

"You mean my beautiful Isabelle didn't effect you at all? She's always been a peculiar child, but I'm sure you'll figure that out in a few days." he grinned taking another swig of his drink.

Mr. Gold decided against making a retort to Maurice's statement. The maid from earlier brought in two plates just a few moments later. She gave him a dirty look before sitting the food in front of him. He flinched when he heard the platter clink upon the glass. He ignored her behavior studying the generous rib eye in front of him, accompanied by a garden salad and baked potato.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she inquired locking eyes with Mr. French while completely ignoring Mr. Gold. He inwardly shrugged, hence he was used to such behavior.

"No that will be all Clarice…Thank you." Maurice replied sending her away.

"She seems nice…" Mr. Gold muttered buttering his potato.

Maurice failed to hear his statement and continued eating. The only sounds between them were the movement of utensils. Maurice finally broke the silence with a smoldering question, "What brings you to Storybrooke Mr. Gold? You seemed very eager to take this position."

"Please call me Richard." Mr. Gold stammered becoming unnerved by his question. He knew this conversation was bound to come up eventually. He sifted through his mind finding the answer he'd rehearsed if he was ever asked such a question.

"Storybrooke is a quiet town, and I've grown tired with working in the bigger cities. I'm forty eight years old, and I just wish for a nice quiet life. Storybrooke seemed that type of place from me." he stated calmly hoping his resolve didn't break. Mr. French couldn't ever know the real reason why he'd came to Storybrooke-to hide. This seemed like the last place anyone would look in Richard's mind.

"Yes it's a very quaint little town. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here." Mr. French returned completely dropping the subject.

~X~

After dinner he dismissed him, and Mr. Gold wandered back to his quarters. He noticed the clock read 7:30 when he finally returned. He slipped off his shoes, placing them beside the bed next to his cane. He was exhausted and a hot shower seemed like the best idea before turning in. The room was more spacious than anything he'd ever lived in before. The room held a four poster queen size bed, oak wardrobe, a dresser, book shelf, ample closet space, his own private bathroom, and several tasteful pieces of artwork hung on the wall.

He unbuttoned his shirt, slipping out of his slacks. He walked into the bathroom, turning the lock behind him. He turned on the hot water steaming up the mirror. He watched his reflection fade in the mirror, mingled with steam. He ran his finger down the long protruding scar that marred the entire right side of his face.

He hated mirrors, feeling like the most hideous of beasts every time he was confronted with one. He ran his fingers through his dirty brown hair in frustration. He turned away from his reflection, shedding the rest of his clothing. He stepped under the scalding water wishing his defect would ebb away.

He eventually stepped out from underneath the stinging current, drying off. He pulled on a pair of flannel pajamas, sinking underneath the covers. He flipped off the single lamp in his room welcoming the darkness. He felt himself drift off peacefully.

He was startled when he heard the sounds of desperate crying coming from beyond his door. He blinked allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He turned on the lamp wiping sleep from his eyes. The clock on his nightstand read 3:00 a.m. He grabbed his cane and stood up. He winced under the protest of his leg as he trudged over to the door. He placed his head against it trying to listen to those desperate cries he'd heard just moments before. He listened for a moment but decided to go back to bed when he heard nothing more.

He turned off the light, snuggling back under the covers. He fell into a restless sleep the rest of the night haunted by those mysterious cries.

~X~

The next morning Richard limped down to the dining hall. He was there before seven and grabbed himself a muffin, piece of toast, and a glass of orange juice before retiring back to his chamber. He wasn't much for mingling and if the rest of the faculty was anything like Clarice, then he'd be dining in his room from then on.

He ate his food and decided to prepare Belle's lesson. She was working on her doctorial degree Richard surmised. She held a bachelors in English Literature, Masters in Journalism, EDS in Linguistics, and was now pursuing a doctoral in Ancient History while continuing to minor in linguistics. He studied the records he'd been given noting she'd graduated high school at sixteen, and was now twenty-eight working on a doctorial she would finish in another year-the exact length of his contract.

He would have a backup plan by then. Perhaps he could settle among the townsfolk of Storybrooke after saving up some of his earnings from Mr. French. The time went by quickly, and Mr. Gold noted it was exactly 10:53. He gathered up his things, heading for the library.

Ms. Blanchard was already on her way out by the time he reached the door. "She's all yours!" Mary Margret smiled before they parted ways. Richard gulped back the bile in his throat nervously before entering her sanctuary.

Isabelle was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a silky light blue button up shirt. She was currently barefoot which made him smile, clearly comfortable with surroundings.

"Hello Ms. French!" Mr. Gold chirped as he settled in the chair opposite from her. He watched as her face lit up when she heard his voice, "Richard!" she beamed before enveloping him in a friendly embrace. He felt himself stiffen from her touch but quickly patted her back for reassurance. She felt so tiny and fragile in his arms as if she might break.

"I brought the literature we'll be studying today. I thought we could start out with a bit of review today." Mr. Gold interjected pulling out the large textbook Mr. French had given him.

"May I see it?" she inquired, and he blushed at the irony of her words. She took the heavy tome in her arms, opening it to the beginning page. The Braille pages were parallel from the regular print.

Richard watched as she ran her fingers over the raised text quietly as if she were in deep thought. He watched her smile before she passed the tome back to him, "Please review me over whatever topic you'd like. I'm a big Jeopardy fan, so can we make a game out of it?" she bit her lip quietly awaiting an answer to her inquiry.

"Yes of course." Richard smirked wondering exactly what she had up her sleeve.

He spent a few moments jotting down questions and making categories. Isabelle waited eagerly like a kid in a candy shop. He placed the questions in categories like Egyptian History, Greece, The Roman Empire, Chinese Dynasties, and even an American History category.

"All right which category would you like to take a go at first?" he inquired after reading them off to her.

"Greece for $800 please!" she requested with anticipation.

Mr. Gold couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm as he read the question off in his best game show voice making her giggle, "Ms. French what are Homer's two most favorite works called?"

"That would be the Iliad and Odyssey." she retorted with a confident smile.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You're correct Ms. French! Please pick another category!" Richard applauded completely losing himself in her eyes.

"American history for $600." she requested, and he nodded reading off the question.

"Who started their speech with "I have a dream?" he inquired, and Isabelle couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that really a $600 worthy question Mr. Gold or are you not confident in my abilities?" she smirked drawing closer to him just inches from his face. She was so close he could feel her warm breath on his neck. She really had no use for personal space he surmised.

"I don't doubt your abilities one bit Ms. French." he stated boldly shuddering at the feel of her ringlets tickling his face.

"Belle." she breathed so close to his lips now.

"Ms. French I don't believe that's the correct-" but he was startled when she placed one of her fingers to his lips silencing him.

"Call me Belle Richard…" she smiled sweetly pulling away from him. He could finally begin to feel the oxygen filling his lungs again.

"Well Belle what is your answer then?" he tested the sweet taste of her name on his lips as it rolled out of his mouth in a rich Scottish accent.

"Martin Luther King Jr." she supplied as they continued their game. She answered every single one of his questions correctly. He was certain her textbook would just be a useless waste of pages during this course.

Mr. Gold yawned as they finished up their final textbook reading. Isabelle seemed restless and ready to turn in for the day. The clock chimed 4:00 before he could blink, and he knew their first day had ended.

"Well Ms. Fre- I mean Belle it seems that we're finished for the day." he retorted listening to the chiming clock.

"Yes it does…I guess there isn't a chance you'd join me for dinner is there?" Belle offered biting her lip nervously. He felt his heart skip a beat from such a simple request. No one had ever desired his company before let alone asked for it.

"I would love to Ms. French but haven't you grown tired of me?" he insisted knowing it was too good to be true.

"Absolutely not Richard! I can safely say that you're the most intriguing individual I've ever met." she grinned. He was so surprised by her statement that his tongue felt like it had turned into the thickest peanut butter in the world.

"Really?" he comeback unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Why of course! You're a brilliant man full of so much intellect. You're funny and witty and well Mr. Gold I greatly enjoy your company." she retorted making Mr. Gold feel like he was in an alternate universe.

"Well Belle I can't say I get compliments like that often…I'm usually the last guy picked for the other guys team." he muttered quietly, but she had heard him.

"Well Mr. Gold you've been playing on the wrong team then." she supplied, and he couldn't help but smile genuinely for the first time in ages.

Belle fueled most of the conversation by talking about her favorite pieces of literature. He would make a comment from time to time but was more intent on listening. The simple dinner of fruit and casserole was eaten, and the conversation was dying down once the clock chimed. Mr. Gold looked up rather shocked at how much time had passed.

"Ms. French it's 8:00.…Shouldn't we be turning in?" he inquired as a streak of lightning suddenly cackled outside.

"Yes I suppose." Belle said uncomfortably standing up beside her chair.

"Well I'll see you in the morning then Ms. French?" Richard said now standing quietly by the door.

"Yes I'll see you in the morning." she said rather quickly, he could've sworn he heard her voice quivering the whole time. He shook off his false presumptions, making his way down the dimly lit hallway towards his quarters.

After he showered and studied their reading material for tomorrow, he decided to call it a night. The storm was surging outside, and he could hear the wind beating against the house. He turned off his lamp and pulled the covers over his head hoping to block out the sound of the thunder. He soon felt himself slipping away into a restless sleep.

He awoke to hear screams again just like on the previous night. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his cane as he heard someone stumbling down the hallway. He flicked on the light quickly and flung open his door to see a disheveled Belle in front of him. She had tear streaks running down her face, and she was sobbing, pleading with herself.

"Please momma don't leave me!" she cried, and that's when Richard realized she was sleep walking. The lightning lit up her face in the hallway revealing her fuzzy curly hair bunched wildly around her face. She looked horror stricken. Mr. Gold instinctively wrapped her in his arms, pulling her into his room. Why hadn't anyone checked on her? She was crying but had stopped screaming. He felt her relax in his embrace and then she spoke.

"Where am I?" she inquired in her confused state.

"Belle you're safe…I've got you now just relax." he said in his most soothing voice.

"Richard…" she breathed going completely limp in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he questioned her feeling his heartbeat increase as she clung to his frame.

"Yes I just have very bad night terrors when it storms…" she admitted, pulling away from him slightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "Would you like a glass of water? We can talk if you'd like." he found himself offering despite everything inside of him screaming it was a bad idea.

"Yes if it isn't too much trouble…I know it's rather late, and I'm sure you don't feel like troubling yourself with an insane sleep walking woman." she scoffed sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Belle you're not insane…A bit eccentric but never insane." he quipped handing her the water. She gulped it down greedily like a parched man in a desert.

"How do you do it?" she probed, and Richard blinked settling down beside her.

"Do what?" he questioned innocently.

"Make people feel better." she smiled bravely taking his hand. He squeezed it lightly feeling his heart flutter in protest.

"I don't…No one has desired my company in a long time except for you Belle." he admitted wondering why his tongue had decided to take on a mind of its own.

"You're the first person who's allowed me to be my true self around besides Mary Margret. I'm a bit of an outcast actually." she confessed averting her gaze.

"I find that hard to believe." he said with surprise.

"It's the truth…No one wants a useless blind girl slowing them down! My father has reminded me so many times how unmarriageable I am and that I'll probably end up in a group home one day if I don't find my place in society. My social skills suck!" she groaned throwing her hands up in defeat leaving a very bewildered Mr. Gold.

"That's not true dearie…You've got a mind twice the size of anyone I've ever met, and I bet you would put Pat Sajak out of a job." he interjected eliciting a smile out of her.

"Thank you Richard! You really know how to make a girl smile." she grinned inching closer to his face. He felt his heart beat with oblivion when her lips brushed against his. The voice in his mind told him how wrong it was but his heart told him otherwise.

**A/AN: Well there you have chapter one! I hope that it wasn't rushed, and I know I promised I would delve more into Mr. Gold and Belle's past in this chapter but it just didn't work out that way. In the next chapter I'll go a little more into why Belle has night terrors and then there was that kiss…I'll also explain why Belle ended up in front of Richard's room. Please review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**A/AN: I can honestly say I've never been this excited about writing a story in such a long time! My brain is just exploding with ideas! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I've got several people following but not reviewing? Please leave your input from time to time! Reviews will get you faster updates! This chapter will reveal more about Belle's night terrors and also give you some of her POV about the kiss.**

Belle loathed storms. She pulled the covers over her head trying her best to block out the sounds of thunder that dispelled so many painful memories, she didn't want to confront. She tried to think of her happiest memory to block out the storm raging outside and within her subconscious. She found her mind anchoring on thoughts of Richard and his beautiful rich musical laughter from their Jeopardy game earlier. She felt herself soon drift off but knew it wouldn't be strong enough to fight the turmoil for long.

~X~

_Lightning cracked across the sky from her backseat window. The car was barely going 20 miles per hour as rain pounded mercilessly against the windshield. The sky was dark except for the occasional burst of lightning._

"_Momma shouldn't we pull over?" the little girl in the backseat pleaded frantically._

"_Belle darling once we top the hill we'll be in Storybrooke and then it's just a few miles from there." the woman in the front seat assured her._

"_Okay momma I just have a bad feeling." Belle breathed in deeply trying to calm her frazzled nerves._

"_Think about your most favorite memory like I taught you when you're afraid." her mother consoled her._

"_Okay my most favorite memory is when we went to Walt Disney World last year with papa." Belle smiled recounting riding Splash Mountain and the Haunted Mansion-her two most favorite rides._

"_My favorite memory is the day you were born Belle darling. Those big blue cornflower eyes staring up at me full of curiosity and that head full of chestnut brown hair. You were the most perfect gift my Belle darling." she could see her mother smiling within her mind._

"_Momma I love you." Belle sighed feeling her fear dissipate. _

"_And I love you my Belle darling." her mother said in a sing song voice but the moment was short lived. _

_The next thing she saw was the truck barreling toward them as it lost traction and slid down the hill they were topping._

"_Please momma don't leave me!" Belle screamed as shards of glass blinded her eyes like a hoard of fireworks stealing her last visible moments. The picture of her mother flying through the windshield never leaving her mind as more glass exploded in her line of vision._

_~X~_

"Please momma don't leave me!" she cried, beating her fists against the door in the hallway, trying to withstand the inner hell she was trying to escape. She felt a pair of willowy arms wrapping themselves around her. The vision retreated from her mind quickly as new thoughts began filtering through her hazily. She clung to the form of her savior.

"Where am I?" she inquired in her confused state.

"Belle you're safe…I've got you now just relax." he said in his most soothing voice. She knew that thick Scottish brogue from somewhere.

"Richard…" she breathed going completely limp in his arms, feeling the need to collapse into his consoling embrace. She'd never felt more secure in her entire life as her own heartbeat drummed steadily in her ears.

"Are you okay?" he questioned her feeling his heartbeat increase as she clung to his frame.

"Yes I just have very bad night terrors when it storms…" she admitted, pulling away from him slightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "Would you like a glass of water? We can talk if you'd like." he found himself offering despite everything inside of him screaming it was a bad idea.

"Yes if it isn't too much trouble…I know it's rather late, and I'm sure you don't feel like troubling yourself with an insane sleep walking woman." she scoffed sitting on the edge of his bed. She was certain he must think her a mad woman, wandering the darkened hallways at night, screaming like a banshee.

"Belle you're not insane…A bit eccentric but never insane." he quipped handing her the water. She gulped it down greedily feeling like she hadn't taken a drink of anything in days. Why was he being so nice to her? He should be throwing her out for intruding at such a late hour!

"How do you do it?" she inquired focusing on the water cascading down her throat, instead of the man causing her heart to flip flop in her chest.

"Do what?" he questioned innocently.

"Make people feel better." she smiled bravely taking his hand. She didn't understand why she was coming undone in front of someone she had just met and yet felt like she'd known for a lifetime.

"I don't…No one has desired my company in a long time except for you Belle." he admitted, and she began to wonder if Richard's life had been one full of loneliness and pain like her own.

"You're the first person who's allowed me to be my true self around them besides Mary Margret. I'm a bit of an outcast actually." she confessed averting her gaze knowing that if she could see him, he would probably just shake his head in disgust at her.

"I find that hard to believe." he said with such ease, Belle thought her heart was going to melt. She knew for certain, she definitely had a thing for Scottish men now, especially this one.

"It's the truth…No one wants a useless blind girl slowing them down! My father has reminded me so many times how unmarriageable I am and that I'll probably end up in a group home one day if I don't find my place in society. My social skills suck!" she berated herself now certain he would agree with her.

"That's not true dearie…You've got a mind twice the size of anyone I've ever met, and I bet you would put Pat Sajak out of a job." he interjected eliciting a smile out of her. She'd never smiled in front of anyone this much before. The urge to close the gap between them and test those foreign waters was getting harder to resist.

"Thank you Richard! You really know how to make a girl smile." she grinned inching closer to his face throwing the last remaining pieces of her common sense to the wind. She lightly brushed her lips against his own feeling an unfamiliar spark surge through her igniting her with flame.

She was surprised when he returned her kiss fervently, cupping her face in his calloused hands. She ran her fingers through his dirty brown hair, touching his face lightly until they landed on his scar. He pulled away quickly, and she heard him sigh deeply.

"Belle I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" she heard him begin to protest until she silenced him again with her lips. She pulled away after a few seconds, cupping his face tenderly.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't initiate…I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, but I won't lie and tell you I regret it. I thoroughly enjoyed it and would love to see where it goes. You're the first person to treat me like a normal person Richard, and you're the only one to see past my defect." she confessed feeling like a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

He sighed taking her hands and placing them gently in her lap, "I'm your professor Belle…What would it look like if-"

"If what Mr. Gold? If you got caught with the blind girl her father secretly despises and would love more than anything to ship off so that he doesn't have to be burdened with her anymore?" she accused not noticing the tears that began to fall in rivets from her eyes. Why couldn't she keep up her façade in front of him? Why was he making her feel so vulnerable?

"Belle I would never be ashamed to call you my own, but I'm afraid if you ever saw me for who I really was then you'd be ashamed of me." he retorted averting his gaze even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Ashamed of what? Your scar? Do you really think me that shallow? That scar has nothing to do with who you are! You're a man who makes me laugh and that I can make easy conversation with. You're also a man I want to get to know better." she confessed, biting her lip nervously.

"Belle I just don't know…." he almost whispered filling her heart with dread.

"Well when you do know then please come find me!" she snapped standing up prepared to make an exit and if he wasn't such a coward, he would've followed her, but he was a coward, hiding away in Storybrooke: a town that was barely on the map.

He fell onto his back wondering what had just happened and how he was going to face Belle for their daily session. He'd only been here two days and had already gotten himself into a plight, he wasn't even sure he wanted to get out of. He would've been a liar if he'd said he hadn't enjoyed kissing Ms. French, but he knew he couldn't let this escalate any further despite what he wanted. He didn't deserve a woman like Ms. French or anyone for that matter, the voice in his head reminded him, even though his heart was in objection.

**A/AN: This is just a little something I whipped up! I know it wasn't as long as my last chapter but the next one will be longer. I probably won't get to update again until Friday because the next chapter will take me a while to finish. I also know Belle's flashback was a bit hazy, and I promise to go into greater detail about her accident as this thing moves along. Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**A/AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! :3 I'm really excited about this fanfic and the many ideas I've had over the last few days about how to bring Baelfire/Neal in. You guys may a bit surprised how that's going to work…Maurice also has a bit of a dirty secret I'm going to delve a bit into this chapter. Nicole I also want to thank you for your last review! You really make me think about my writing and many minor little details I may have forgotten without your input. Please review loves!**

Richard hadn't slept a wink since Belle's prior intrusion. He couldn't stop thinking about his curious little student since she'd kissed him. He really wasn't looking forward to their lecture today. He skipped going to breakfast, staying in his room fearfully awaiting the eleven o'clock hour. He couldn't have kept anything on his stomach if he'd tried.

He grabbed his things at 10:55 , making his way to the library with downcast eyes, wishing the carpet would just swallow him up and rid him of his miserable existence. He barely heard Mary Margret's greeting as she passed him in the hallway.

"Ms. Blanchard I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Richard remarked clearing his throat uncomfortably. He met her awkward green eyes.

"I was just going to tell you that Belle isn't feeling herself today. She's usually so animate about things but has mostly kept to herself today. Maybe you can talk to her?" Mary Margret suggested with pleading eyes.

"Yes of course." Richard retorted averting his gaze as she continued down the hall. He was afraid she would accuse him of being responsible for Belle's downcast mood. He stopped in front of the double doors that led into the library.

He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. He pushed open the door. She was sitting in her red velvet armchair with a device in her hands she hadn't possessed yesterday.

She had a pair of ear buds in her ears, holding a computerized device. She uttered several sentences in a foreign tongue with her rich beautiful accent. She sounded like she was speaking Russian, the most beautiful Russian he'd ever heard in his life.

"How many languages do you speak Ms. French?" Richard piped up bravely making his presence known. She almost seemed startled at the sound of his voice as she plucked the ear buds from her ears.

"I speak five languages Mr. Gold, and I was just working on some translation essays Mary Margret left me" she replied, but he could detect the iciness in her voice.

"What languages Ms. French?" he continued etching closer to her, like a moth to a flame. She was so mesmerizing to him.

"I can speak Russian, Mandarin Chinese, German, French, and of course English." she almost purred in her beautiful Australian accent.

"And you speak them all very beautifully I'm sure." he rasped until both of his hands rested on her red velvet armchair. He had no idea why he was acting like such a fool as he brought his face closer to her, drinking her all in.

He'd never really looked at her this closely before, noting small lines of flesh that was pinker than the rest. He cupped her cheek with his palm, running his thumb over the barely visible scars. No one had been more beautiful to him in his entire forty-eight years until that moment.

"Richard…" she exhaled his name, wondering what had come over him. He gingerly placed a soft kiss on her forehead, continuing to explore her face just like she'd explored his, the day they'd met.

"Belle I'm sorry about last night…I was a coward to push you away like I did. I literally despise the man I am. I'm a coward Belle who's spent his entire life running from everyone who's ever loved him. I've given up so many things just because I was too afraid to fight for them. I thought of all the ways I could avoid you this morning, and I even considered quitting but then I realized you deserved better than that. You deserve someone who will be brave for you, and I'm unfortunately not that man." he sighed letting his fingers drop from her face.

He was startled when she snatched his hand, holding onto it for dear life, "It took much bravery to admit the things you just said. I don't think you're as big of a coward as you make yourself out to be. I'm not sure what or who you've been running from, but I know that you didn't run this time." she smiled running a thumb soothingly over his calloused knuckles.

"Belle I-" but she silenced him with one of her small digits, he was sure tasted heavenly.

"So professor what does our lesson entail today?" she smiled causing a wave of calm to immerse him. She hadn't brought up last night, and he was glad. She wasn't pressuring him to decide who or what they were in that moment. She was allowing him to be her teacher. He knew he would have much soul searching to do later but in that moment they were just Richard and Belle, with no labels attached.

"I was wondering about what kind of thesis you might like to focus on for the first quarter?" he inquired. She smiled brightly at him causing his heart to lurch forward.

"I was thinking about ancient Egyptian customs. Egypt has one of the richest and oldest histories in the world." she replied.

"Well I guess I can aid you in your research then. You need ten sources of information so where would you like to start searching first?" he asked awaiting her response.

"The internet would be the most practical place, but I think I would rather scourge my library then try to make sense of all the falsified information out there. I mean Wikipedia has got to be the most inaccurate archive of information in the world." she snarled with a disgusted look on her face.

Richard couldn't help but grin at her reasoning, "Well Ms. French shall we start looking then?" he asked scanning the shelves of the library.

"Yes I'm afraid this endeavor may take our entire class period though." she sighed with a click of her tongue.

"That's all right Ms. French…We've got plenty of time." he returned, taking her hand and leading her over to a shelf of history books, as they began their search.

~X~

Maurice locked the door in his study. He approached a small black file cabinet, producing a silver key. He undid the latch, looking for that certain file. He sighed in relief when he found the manila envelope. He undid the flap producing the one thing he needed if he were to have to make a quick escape. He turned the lone plane ticket over in his hand that he'd purchased five years ago.

He knew that desperate times called for desperate measures and that the wolves would be closing in on him soon. He sighed tucking the ticket back in the envelope. He put it back in the black file cabinet and turned the key. He knew there would be some rainy day that he needed it, and he would never look back after that day.

"I'm so sorry Lucinda..." he murmured under his breath, collapsing in his leather armchair. He produced a bottle of scotch throwing back as much as he could handle. He regretted his past mistakes and decisions, knowing one day they would catch up with him. He wished on most days he'd been the one driving the car that had stolen his wife's life away.

He turned on the television to an old rerun of Bonanza drowning out the rest of his sorrows in the now empty bottle of scotch, his head lolled to one side as late evening approached sending him spiraling into dreams of lamentation.

~X~

Thirty-three year old Mary Margret cleaned up the spilled pasta on the counter, she and her family had eaten just an hour ago. She placed each supper dish gently in the sink, washing away the remnants of Prego sauce. She hummed the tune of a song she'd heard on the radio earlier. She smiled when she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her.

"Enjoy your dinner Mr. Noland?" Mary Margret sing songed, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Why yes of course Mrs. Noland…I mean Blanchard…Isn't that what your pupils still call you?" he inquired with a wrinkle in his nose.

"You mean Belle? I'll always be Ms. Blanchard to her!" she exclaimed with tinkling laughter.

"Yes I guess you will…" he purred seductively in her ear until they both heard a gagging sound coming from behind them. They both pulled away quickly like they'd been caught kissing in the janitor's closet.

"Emma I thought you were doing your homework?" David inquired eyeing his sixteen year old daughter questionably.

"I was but that doesn't mean I couldn't hit up the kitchen for a snack?" she shrugged with green eyes, plundering the cabinets.

"Don't eat a bunch of junk before bed Emma." Mary Margret warned with sharp motherly eyes.

"I'm not _mother _just grabbing a few granola bars…I'm going to head back upstairs then. You guys can go back to whatever it was you were doing ." she shuddered, bounding back up the stairs with blond curls bouncing behind her.

"When did she grow up?" David inquired meeting his wife with a gentle gaze. She had submerged her hands back into the soapy dishwater, scrubbing away at a pan of caked noodles.

"That's a good question." she muttered as her mind traveled back into the past of Emma's childhood. She and David had met in high school. He was the quarterback of the football team, and she was just a drama nerd.

He had stared in her drama club's production of Snow White. He'd landed the role of Prince Charming, and she'd played Snow White. He had only auditioned to get extra credit in English to keep from losing his Football Scholarship, but he'd been a natural. The chemistry they displayed on stage kindled into something more that junior year.

He'd been dating the head cheerleading coach Kathryn Hobbs, a match made in heaven according to their high school superlatives but then Mary Margret had turned his head with her bewitching intellect.

He had broke things off with Kathryn and had began dating Mary Margret, and they had crossed the line the summer before Senior Year in the back of his old Chevy blue pickup under the stars. Mary Margret found herself in a bind when she found out she was pregnant. She lived with her stepmother Regina who made her life a living heck anytime she got the chance. She had lost her mother when she was just a little girl and her father had married Regina Mills, his beautiful young secretary.

Mary Margret knew Regina never really loved her father. She was twenty-three when they wed and fresh out of college. She saw her father as an easy way out of a hard life and overbearing mother. Mary Margret was fourteen when her father died, and Regina had wasted no time turning her father's bank accounts over entirely in her name leaving nothing for his only daughter.

David had accepted their dilemma wholeheartedly. He gave up his college football dreams, got his GED, and began working in the only lone factory in the middle of town. They secured a one bedroom apartment, and she became Mrs. David Noland the day after graduation.

Mary Margret worked her way through college a year after graduation, securing her doctorate when she was only twenty-five. She and David had always fought for everything they had even when Regina threatened to take Emma away when they fell short from time to time. They always found a way to hold on.

"Emma really is the light of our lives…She's been our saving grace from that start." Mary Margret sighed dreamily turning to her husband. He grabbed her dishpan hands, kissing her thoughtfully.

"Yes and you're still mine." he whispered in her ear, clinging to the love they'd always fought for even when everyone else was bent on tearing them apart.

~X~

Emma glanced at the clock that read 8:35, unlocking her cell phone. She smiled when she noticed her newest Facebook notification. She blushed like a mad school girl when the name Neal Cassidy popped up in her messages. She couldn't help but squeal inwardly at his two line message

_Emma,_

_I'm coming to Storybrooke the week of Winter Break. I can't wait to see you again!_

_:- ) _

Emma couldn't help but swoon at the thought of seeing Neal in three short months. She hoped that perhaps she could convince him to stay and never leave her side ever again.

~X~

Belle sighed at the feel of her goose down mattress squealing under her. She was exhausted both physically and mentally. She and Richard had spent well past seven o'clock looking for material for her thesis. They had come up with four books, two audio tapes from the library in Storybrooke after a quick phone call, and four internet sources much to her dismay.

The internet was just a waste of precious flowing time with all of its Social Media entanglements that sucked the life out of people. Belle had more use for the books in her library than the internet.

She sighed splaying her hair out behind her pillow. She was thankful for the requiescence that had seasoned their conversation today. She nor he ever mentioned the happenings of last night even though Belle was aware it was on the tip of their tongues. She wanted to be more to Richard than just his student but maybe she should just try being his friend first, something he clearly never had before.

She presumed he had a troubling past, one that he was burdened with daily. She couldn't ever look into his eyes but that didn't mean she wasn't good at reading people. She could tell the day she met him that he held a lot of pain in his heart. The scar on his right cheek was the cause of most of it, but she feared prodding him about it. She was afraid he would withdraw from her.

She closed her eyes, pondering how she could get him to open up to her. She had to find a way to reassure him that he wasn't alone and that he never had to be alone ever again. She might have been a bit nutty for feeling such strong feelings for a man, she'd only met three days ago, but she was certain she cared for him, and she hoped that deep down he cared for her. She let herself drift off hoping for peaceful slumber but then the nightmares came.

~X~

Richard reached for his cane, fumbling for the light. He threw open the door, gathering the weeping woman in his arms. He pulled her into his embrace, threading his fingers through her hair in an attempt to console her. She calmed down, the tempo of her beating heart recessing as she led her over to his bed. He offered her a glass of water and a listening ear in case she wanted to open up to him.

She didn't want to talk, just squeezing his hand like an anchor afraid she would come unhinged without his support.

"Would you like to stay here tonight? I can make a pallet in the floor if you'd like." he offered despite the voice in his head telling him not to even consider it.

"I hate to be a burden to you Richard…" she said softly in almost a whisper.

"Belle if you're scared of being alone, then I can't help but offer you a spot in my bed. I can't possibly send you back to your room alone after such terrible nightmares." he insisted, and she sighed.

"Fine but I should sleep in the floor. I'm the intruder it seems." she complied beating herself up.

"I insist you take the bed…Sleeping on the floor suits me just fine." he remarked pulling back the covers, tucking her in. He kissed her brow, tucking a curl of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Belle." he whispered crawling under the blanket and pillow pallet he'd made on the floor beside her sleeping form.

"Goodnight Richard…" She listened to his soft breathing allowing it to lull her off to sleep. She felt herself falling away into a dream about a field of dandelions she'd played in as a child. The nightmares dispersed and for the first time in many years, she experienced peaceful dreams.

~X~

Maurice awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck as he scrabbled for the source that had awoken him at such a late hour.

"Hello?" he slurred to the other occupant on the phone.

"Maurice it's time." the voice reverberated on the other line, his mind going back to the plane ticket locked safely away in his black file cabinet.

**A/AN: Dun!Dun!Dun! What's going on with Maurice, and why is Neal coming to Storybrooke? What does this all mean for Belle and Richard? Please review! :3**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**A/AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I mentioned this was AU meaning there was no curse, but I didn't tell you that we might be doing a little traveling…Emma is going to play a rather large role in this fic even though it's a Rmbelle fic. Don't worry they're still going to be the main duo, but I think this story needs a little pizzazz! Buckle up because things are about to get bumpy dears!**

Richard awoke to small refractions of light pooling through the solitary window in the room. He sat up filling his leg stiffen in protest from its uncomfortable disposition. He looked up to see Belle sleeping soundly, curled up in a ball. He smiled to himself realizing the pain from his stubborn ligament was worth it. He spied the clock which read 5:30 am. The sun was just beginning to rise, and he could've slept another hour and a half if he'd wanted to but something compelled him to rise early.

He slipped into the bathroom quietly so not to disturb Belle. He brushed his tangled hair out, brushed his teeth, and placed on his best suit. He decided to head to the library early to see if he could find some more sources for Belle's thesis since she'd had such an exhausting night. He was surprised to see Maurice holding two suitcases with a flabbergasted look on his face-like he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Going somewhere Mr. French?" Richard inquired studying his disheveled appearance, a forlorn look in his eyes. He knew that look all to well-it was the look of a desperate man about to make a desperate decision.

"I'm leaving Mr. Gold…I have a plane to catch in two hours." Maurice stammered averting his gaze about to make his way around him.

Richard held out his cane in protest halting the large man from making an exit, "I know that look Mr. French. I know it all to well. It's the look I've had in my eyes most of my life now please tell me where you're going?"

Maurice narrowed his eyes unwilling to speak for a moment until he sighed motioning for Mr. Gold to follow him into the library. He pushed the doors closed behind them, sitting his luggage down.

"I'm going to make this quick because I really need to be leaving." Maurice remarked. Richard nodded fastening his eyes on the pudgy man.

"I've been partaking in much illegal activity for the past twenty years and now it's finally catching up with me. I purchased a plane ticket five years ago in case I ever needed to make a quick getaway and well that time has come. I've been doing some undercover dirty work for a certain individual who promised me a way out of Storybrooke. This town holds too many painful memories for me, and I've been working for this person a long time now waiting for the day I could return to the land of my youth. I was promised eternal happiness if I could give my employer the one thing he desired." Maurice paused with Richard's eyes still trained on him.

"What would that be Mr. French?" Richard inhaled wondering what else his employer had yet to confess to.

"Mr. Gold did you know it's possible to transverse worlds? Do you realize there are those who have the ability to go to lands we've only heard about in story books or visited in our dreams?" Maurice interjected unwilling to disclose his secret agenda.

Richard felt heat rise in his cheeks. He grabbed the burly man by his shirt collar, pulling him toward his face. He gave him the deadliest gaze he could manage. "I don't know who you're working for, but I do know this if you truly love your daughter then you'll stop this madness. You won't get on that plane." he hissed resisting the urge to pound Maurice to a bloody pulp with his cane.

Maurice stepped away giving him the iciest look he could manage, "I have no daughter. She died eighteen years ago along with her mother. The rest of your payment is sitting on the desk in my office. You have three hours to gather your things and get out. The authorities will be arriving soon but this place will be up in flames by then." he seethed transitioning around Mr. Gold.

Richard felt his heart doing somersaults in his chest long after Maurice had long vacated the premises. He realized the cowardly man had no intention of telling him about his plan. He would've set the house on fire with or without people inside.

Richard tore through the mansion trying to get anyone's attention but it seemed the house had been abandoned. He dashed back to his bedroom around 6:30 seeing Belle still tucked securely under the covers. How was he going to tell Belle about her father's desertion? The most important question lingering in his mind was where was he going to take her? Who was going to take care of her? He had to protect her but how was he going to do that?

He sighed shaking her gently swallowing back his nerves, "Belle it's time to wake up! I've got to get you out of here!"

Belle stirred slightly opening her big blue eyes, wiping sleep from them, "Where's the fire?" she muttered.

He couldn't help but shudder at the irony of her words. "Come on Belle! I don't have time to explain! Just trust me." he pleaded hoping she wouldn't hold him up with an interrogation.

"I trust you." she supplied causing his aged muscles to relax immensely. "Good now let's get your bags packed. I'm afraid we need to leave as soon as possible." Richard sighed taking her hand, leading her down the hallway.

"My father has finally left hasn't he? He's threatened to for so long and now he has? I guess I'll be getting sent away then?" she sighed running her fingers through her chestnut tresses.

"Yes Belle he's left, but I promise you that you're going to stay right here in Storybrooke. I won't abandon you like he has." Richard declared overwhelmed by the words spilling out of his mouth. Did he really just promise her that?

"Why would you do that? Why would you stay when there's nothing keeping you here?" she inclined causing his heart to lurch forward in his chest.

"Because I want to be a better man and because I care for you." he admitted cupping her face gently in his hands. She placed her hands on his face stroking his scar with the back of her thumb. He didn't flinch or try to pull away this time.

"Thank you…" she whispered, tears streaming down her porcelain face. He caught her mouth in a gentle kiss reassuring her with the words he couldn't yet speak.

Forty-five minutes later, Belle had packed two small suitcases filled with clothes, her computerized device, valuable tomes, and a few keepsakes. Richard had packed the few things he owned back in the suitcase he'd arrived with. He couldn't believe that only four days ago he was coming here to hide and now he was being forced to run again except this time he had a weakness. He had someone he cared about. He held Belle's free hand leading them both into Maurice's study. He seen a thick envelope on the table addressed to him.

He picked up the envelope with a thick wad of hundreds inside. Richard surmised there was probably several thousand dollars present. He snickered at the note that fell out of the envelope.

_Mr. Gold_

_Feel free to use this however you like if you make it out alive in time! Belle is also a payment extension in case you're feeling "needy". Make her your personal slave or let her barbeque. She's of no use to me._

_-Maurice_

Richard felt his blood pressure rise drastically at the cold hearted sentiment. He almost regretted not beating him to a bloody pulp when he had the chance. He felt himself coming undone until he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He turned to the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"Belle is there anywhere you'd like to go?" he inquired biting back his anger. He crumpled up the note, tossing it aside. Maurice didn't deserve a daughter like Belle.

"Let's go see Mary Margret." Belle requested, and Richard squeezed her hand in affirmation. He knew he would do anything to protect this woman in front of him. She had just became his number one priority even if he wasn't completely sure why himself.

"All right do you know the address?" he inquired as they walked out of the mansion.

"Yes it isn't to far from here." Belle retorted, holding onto his free arm as he balanced their luggage, his leg screaming for relief. He'd given her his cane to help stay in sync with him. He couldn't help but think back to what Maurice had said about transversing worlds.

He was very familiar with the practice, but how had a dimwit like Maurice acquired such knowledge? He didn't want to think twice about who he was working for but it sent chills down his spine to think of the possibilities as only one face kept resurfacing in his mind.

"It's just a half mile from here." Belle imparted as they finally made it to the bottom of the hill.

"That's good to know." Richard returned trying to keep his mind off of the only person he wished to forget. He hoped he never seen that face again. He had to focus on protecting Belle and the best way possible to do that.

The small blue house came into view moments later. A white picket fence surrounded it, and Richard thought it looked very homely. He'd always wished he could've raised his son in a home of sorts, but he never got the chance. There was so much he regretted in his life but his son was his biggest regret. He led Belle up the stairs and knocked on the door. He heard the shuffling of feet and the door was being pushed open for them. Mary Margret stood there in her bathrobe with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Mr. Gold what are you-" but then she noticed Belle behind him.

"Please come in." she replied holding open the door. Richard nodded thankful for the lack of questioning as he sat their luggage in a bare corner. Belle tagged along behind him, grasping his hand firmly.

"I made coffee." Mary Margret supplied inviting them into the kitchen. A round oak table with four chairs surrounding it sat in the middle of her blue and green tiled kitchen. Mr. Gold helped Belle into her chair before settling into the one next to her. He felt relief wash over his leg immediately from the lack of pressure.

Mary Margret took the chair beside Belle after setting two cups of steaming brew in front of them.

"Mary Margret did you forget to renew my magazine-" David stopped mid sentence as he stared at the two occupants sitting in his kitchen. He knew the girl but the man was a mystery to him.

"David come have a cup of coffee with us. This is Mr. Gold…He's Belle's history professor." Mary Margret told him. He nodded knowing immediately something was wrong, hence Mr. French never let Belle leave his estate.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gold…" David greeted him warily shaking his hand quickly.

"Call me Richard." he said which David only nodded in response before turning to Belle, "Belle it's good to see you too."

"Same to you David." Belle smiled pressing the cup of coffee uncertainly to her lips.

"So what's going on?" Mary Margret inquired cutting to the chase.

"Maurice has left the country I'm afraid…He told me this morning that the authorities were coming for him. He said he was going to set the whole thing ablaze and that I had three hours to get out." he sighed holding Belle's free hand in attempts to comfort her.

"Was there anyone else left inside?" Mary Margret questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I looked for anyone I could but the house seemed to be abandoned. I grabbed Belle and told her we had to escape. He left me an envelope full of money in his study with a note inside. I don't think he planned on telling me he was leaving from the contents of the note." Richard sighed feeling Belle's hand now squeezing his ferociously.

"Mr. Gold are you sure the house was abandoned? If Maurice left without offering you an explanation that could very well mean he didn't bother to tell the rest of his staff either." Mary Margret surmised going completely pale in the process.

The four of them jumped when they heard a loud explosion. They all ran to the kitchen window watching the mansion on the hill burst into flames. Richard felt Belle wretch underneath him. He held her hair back as she vomited onto the Noland's tiled kitchen floor. He stood frozen exchanging knowing looks with the Noland's watching the house implode within itself, realizing how close to death they'd come that day and how many others hadn't been so lucky.

"I'll go call the fire department." David muttered hollowly as Belle clung helplessly to Richard's frame sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'll clean that up." Mary Margret murmured heading to the sink, running hot water in a basin. Richard led Belle away from the window and into the living room. He sat her down on the couch, as sobs continued to wreck her small frame. He pulled her into his lap despite how much his leg protested. He kissed her hair and muttered consoling words in her ear. She finally fell asleep in his arms exhausted from crying.

Mary Margret came moments later with pillows and blankets. Richard tucked a pillow under Belle's head and laid a blanket over her sleeping form.

"I'm so glad you saved her…" Mary Margret finally broke into uncontrollable sobs as David pulled his wife into his chest securely.

"Stay as long as you want." David retorted giving Richard an assuring nod.

"Thank you." he said grateful for their kindness. He turned back to Belle's sleeping form wishing he could just take all her pain away. He had to protect her, even though he had no idea how he was going to do that, he did know one thing: Maurice wasn't going to get off that easy.

~X~

Maurice straightened out his tie making his way to the crumpled address he still held in his hand. The house looked abandoned as it was in the middle of nowhere. The windows were boarded up and the porch looked like it could cave in at any moment.

He took a shaky breath as he made his way to the top step. He pushed open the creaky door. He walked into the doorway watching the solitary figure in the middle of the room. He stood still as a statue like he was part of the firmament.

"Why are you such a failure Maurice?" the voice spoke in a youthful English accent.

"I located him…I lured him into Storybrooke…What else was I supposed to do?" Maurice stammered sweat licking at his flesh.

"You couldn't even do the one simple thing I asked you to do. Why are you so incompetent?" the figure questioned turning slightly, eyes boring into him.

"I've did your dirty work long enough now where's my reward!" Maurice piped up irritated by his employer's insults.

The boy laughed shaking dirty blond locks from his eyes as he took a step closer to Maurice making his blood run cold in the process.

"You would've gotten your payment if you'd just did what I told you to do in the first place, but I guess there is something I can give you for all your _help…" _he grinned manically. Maurice stood frozen unable to move an inch as the boy pulled out a rusty pocket watch.

"Do you know what this is Maurice?" the boy tested his eyes going back in forth like a pendulum as the watch swung back and forth hypnotically.

"This watch has the power to reverse time or make it move forward at any pace I will it. Do you know what that ticking noise is Maurice?" he hissed etching closer to his face, a viper ready to strike.

He didn't give him time to answer as he began winding the watch forward, "It's your life Maurice and it belongs to me now." Maurice's eyes glassed over until the watch clicked to the midnight hour. The boy smirked watching the husk of the man in front of him blow away with the wind that howled through the house.

"No one double crosses Peter Pan and gets away with it!" he smirked disappearing into the shadows in a wisp of smoke.

**A/AN: Yes I crossed that line! There's no curse per say but there's more to Richard than meets the eye. Maurice is dead but I will elaborate more on his past in flashbacks. What does Peter Pan have in store for Richard? How do the Nolan's tie into it and could Belle be possibly used as leverage later on? Take a guess ;) Please review!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**A/AN: This chapter withholds some serious choice Richard and Belle must make about their future. I know people think you have to date forever to think you've found the one but that isn't necessarily true…I've been married to my husband five years, and we only knew each other for four months. I'm glad everyone liked the Peter Pan bit. He will be a big part of this story but this chapter is just going to be pure Rumbelle with a dash of Swanfire... **

Richard and Belle had been staying with the Noland's for exactly one month. He sighed making his way into the kitchen early one morning surprised to see Mary Margret already seated at the table, reading the morning newspaper.

"You're up early…" Mary Margret noted not taking her eyes off the paper.

"Yes well Belle had a rough night last night…The nightmares kept her up most of the night." Richard sighed pulling out a chair.

"The floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place either is it?" She inquired as she met his gaze. He could see a flicker of something in her catlike eyes, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Mrs. Noland I'm more than grateful for your family's kindness. I've been looking at apartments, and I've found one that has caught my eye, but I just can't stand the thought of leaving Belle." Richard sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Mr. Gold have you considered putting down some roots here in Storybrooke with Belle?" she probed with a gleam in her.

"Mrs. Noland what are you implying?" Richard questioned with a puzzled glance. She smiled knowingly, taking his hand.

"Mr. Gold it doesn't take a mystic to realize you two have a thing for each other. David and I can both tell how devoted you are to her. Most people would've left town by now, but you've stuck around. Why is that?" She inquired causing Richard's heart to beat with realization.

"Because I love her…" he revealed the words rolling off his Scottish tongue in response. He couldn't put them back no matter how much he wanted to. He stared up at Mary Margret sure she was horrified by his revelation. She grinned knowingly.

"I thought so." she smiled patting his hand lightly before starting a pot of coffee. Richard sat there for a long time contemplating the words he'd just spoken. Did he really love Belle? He knew he cared deeply for her, but did he love her?

He didn't have time to react before he heard her beautiful Australian accent behind him, "I couldn't sleep any longer." Belle sat across from him with a tired look in her eyes. She'd been having nightmares almost every night since they'd arrived. The nightmares were much different than just calling out for her mother though. She sounded like she was being genuinely tortured in the dreams, whimpering for help each night. He began to wonder more about her past than ever before.

He could do nothing but hold her until the nightmares subsided. He would hold her close, kiss her hair, or just let her cry it out. He never asked her why, and she never told him. He would've done anything to take all her pain away. There were some nights he secretly wished she'd let him share her bed, but he knew it wasn't proper. He would never share a bed with anyone he wasn't married to.

Richard felt the tempo of his heart increase at the thought of marrying Belle, his precious Belle. He realized things had begun to change between them during their time with the Noland's. The house was mostly empty during the day, and Richard spent most of that time navigating through Belle's studies with her.

They would work on her thesis during the day, and Richard would make supper for the family at night. They'd been living here rent free for the month so it was the least he could do. Belle would help him do the dishes and on special occasions, they would all go to a little diner in town called Granny's.

Richard had become acquainted with a few of the towns occupants within the month. Granny and her granddaughter Ruby owned the diner and only inn in town. Mr. Clark owned the general store, Leroy was the town drunk, and Dr. Whale was the doctor he accompanied Belle to for a quick appointment one day. He was seething inwardly when they'd left the office because his hands and eyes had wandered far too much for his liking.

"Belle did you know Richard might've found an apartment?" Mary Margret cut in hoping it would give him the push he needed. He shot her a dirty look in protest, but he couldn't be mad when Belle was beaming at him. He thought he heard Mrs. Noland snicker as she began frying an egg.

"That's wonderful Richard! Have you gotten a lease yet?" she inquired causing him to sigh.

"Belle we need to talk…privately." Richard retorted feeling his heart rate increase at the one thing he was going to have to address: their future.

"Okay." Belle nodded, allowing him to take her hand, making their way out onto the Noland's porch. The air was brisk for an October in Maine. Richard took his jacket off, placing it around Belle's shivering form.

"What did you want to talk about?" She inquired being the first one to break the silence. She was always good at being the bold one.

"Belle I've been running my whole life but then I met you. We haven't known each other very long, but I can honestly say you make me want to be a better man. I had no idea my life would turn out like it has in just a months time, but I find myself wanting to be more than what we are now. I know the timing may be off, but I can't imagine spending my life without you. I don't have much to give you other than my undying devotion and support. What I'm trying to say is I love you Belle. The day we left your fathers estate made me realize I never wanted to lose you. I know I'll never be able to deserve you, but I need you Belle." he admitted taking her hands in his own, rubbing his calloused hands over her peach knuckles.

He waited for her to demand he leave, berate him, and tell him how foolish he was to ever think she would love him, but the rejection never came.

"Richard do you actually mean it…Do you really love me?" she breathed her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"Belle I fall for you a little more each day." he chuckled amused by her insecurity. She really doubted that he could love her?

"I love you too." she confessed causing his heart to melt with pure delight. He pulled her close, wrapping her in his secure embrace before he kissed her. She threaded her fingers through his hair, like she was reaching for a safety net. He pulled her flush against him realizing how immaculate she felt, like she was meant for him all along.

"Do you really think Belle enjoys kissing that old guy?" Emma gagged exchanging a confused glance with her mother.

"Emma when you fall in love, you'll understand." Mary Margret sighed dreamily as they watched from the window.

"Whatever." Emma shuddered tearing her eyes away from the tender scene. She didn't know if she should be grossed out or relieved that Belle was kissing Mr. Gold.

The house had gotten pretty cramped since the two of them had moved in. They both slept in the room across from Emma's. She was often awakened in the middle of the night by Belle's nightmares. She was annoyed most of the time by it, but she knew there had to be more going on than meets the eye.

She'd awoken one night just a week prior to Belle's screams. She'd felt like barging in the room and chewing her out for waking her up on a school night, but she hadn't. She'd placed her ear to the door listening to the whispered conversation between Belle and her beau.

He'd sang her little song which touched Emma in a peculiar way. Belle had calmed down it seemed and her screams had ceased for the rest of the night. She found their romance to be very uncanny, but she was no stranger to love being found in the most random of places. She genuinely hoped the two of them could find true happiness, even if it was a little weird.

"Do you think he told her?" David inquired leaning into Mary Margret, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think I hear wedding bells in the air." Mary Margret smiled turning to her high school sweetheart, exchanging a kiss of their own.

~X~

Two more weeks passed, and Richard had secured a lease for the apartment. The thing was very quaint with one bedroom, a small bathroom, kitchenette, and living room, but Richard hadn't felt more at home in his entire life.

Many people in town probably thought Belle was desperate and that he was delusional for marrying someone you'd only been acquainted with two months, but they both knew it was true love. He'd worn his best suit, and she'd worn a simple white dress Mary Margret had loaned her, and they'd made it all official in front of the justice of the peace.

He could feel his blood thumping in his ears as he nervously unlocked the door to their apartment for the first time as husband and wife. He opened the door leading Belle inside before quickly locking it behind him. He wasn't in any hurry to engage in matrimonial activities. He just wanted to take the time to get to know his new wife. He would let her set the pace.

"Belle would you like a glass of champagne?" he inquired leading her over to the couch.

"Yes but just a small one." she beamed affectionately at him. Richard took out a bottle of red wine, filling two small flutes with the substance.

"Here you are milady." he smiled handing her the flute of champagne. She grinned taking her hand in his own. "Let's make a toast." she proposed holding up the glass.

"All right what shall we toast to Mrs Gold?" he teased playfully as she etched closer to his face, their lips just inches apart.

"I want to toast to a long happy and healthy life together. I want to toast to being able to be completely open with each other and not holding anything back no matter how painful it might be." she exhaled taking delicate care with her words.

"I think that's a worthy toast." he agreed as his heart skipped a beat. She wanted to be completely open with him? Would she stay if she knew who he really was?

They clinked their glasses together before allowing the mauve liquid to cascade down their throats. He took their glasses and set them on the table in front of them.

"Richard I think we should get more comfortable." she said softly, standing up beside the couch. He took her hand gently realizing what she was asking him.

"Of course sweetheart." he complied leading them both to the bedroom.

"Richard could you please unzip my dress?" she inquired boldly. He felt his stomach begin to knot, and he must have been shaking because she steadied him with her hand, assuring him this was what she wanted.

"It's okay to be vulnerable with me Richard. I love you." she reassured him. He took his hand, gently unzipping the dress. The fabric pooled around her feet. He stared at for what felt like hours drinking her all in. He still couldn't believe she was all his.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered adoringly stroking her cheek lovingly mesmerized by her physique.

"Touch me." she said in an almost demanding tone. He placed his hands on her hips gently pulling her closer. She shuddered in delight at the feel of his contact. He kissed her lips tenderly, threading his fingers through her long chestnut tresses. He allowed one of his hands wander down the small of his back. He stopped suddenly when his fingers found a deep welt.

"Belle who did this to you?" he inquired horror stricken by his discovery. She sighed placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It was from the accident." she fibbed quietly biting back her tears. Richard cupped her face gently looking deeply into her eyes.

"Belle please tell me…You don't have anything to be afraid of anymore." he assured her. She sighed deeply leading him over to their bed. She sat on the edge of their bed with her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"My father has beat me every year with a belt since the accident. The reason why I'm blind is because I was in a car accident when I was ten years old. My mother had just picked me up from finishing school because it was a holiday. We were on our way back to Storybrooke when this really bad storm hit. We had to top a really steep hill to make it home but the rain was so hard that we couldn't see. I pleaded with my mother to pull over, but she insisted we keep going. We'd almost made it to the top of the hill when a truck lost traction and came barreling down the toward us. The truck hit us head on and the last thing I seen was my mother flying through the windshield. The glass from the impact got in my eyes, and I've been blind ever since. I relive that scene every single night within my dreams. My father has utterly loathed me no matter what kind of front he's put on. I've tried earning his love my entire life and even though he would beat me severely every single year on the day of the accident, I still loved him with all my heart. The only thing I've ever really wanted was my fathers love, so I thought if he beat me then maybe that was his way of telling me he loved me." Belle recounted, balling her hands into fists as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Richard felt his resolve crumbling as he listened to the haunting tale his wife convey, her voice breaking with every syllable. He took her gently into his arms, rocking her back and forth as she cried.

"Belle I swear I'll never let him hurt you ever again…I may not can erase your past but tonight I want you to forget the pain. I want to show you what it feels like to be loved because I truly cherish you." he proclaimed, scooping her into his arms and placing her in the center of the bed gingerly.

"I love you Richard." she whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck. He paid special attention to kiss any scars or welts on her body, letting her know just how beautiful and loved she was.

"Belle I will always love you." he confirmed in his soft Scottish accent as he removed the rest of the barriers that separated them, becoming truly one with each other.

Richard held his wife securely in his arms wishing he could truly shield her from all the pain she'd endured. He eventually fell asleep beside her and for the first time in many years, they both felt whole.

~X~

"Hey Neal…" Emma whispered into her cell phone to the occupant on the other line. She wasn't supposed to be calling this late, but she needed to hear his voice.

"Hey Em how ya doing?" Neal reverberated on the other line, trying to block out the sounds of the crowd in the background.

"I just really miss you is all…I can't believe I'll finally get to see you in three weeks though!' she squealed causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah I can't wait to finally get to come to Storybrooke and meet your folks. How's the living arrangement going?" he inquired remembering Emma complain about her house guests just a few days ago.

"They finally moved into their own place today…" she muttered causing him to smirk.

"What did you say their names were again?" he asked trying to keep the conversation fueled as long as possible.

"Isabelle French which is my mom's student and Richard Gold who's also her professor, but they've managed to hook up which is really weird…I mean aren't they supposed to have a policy on student teacher relationships or something?" she yapped gaining his attention when she mentioned the name Richard Gold.

"What did you say his name was again?" Neal inquired hoping he'd heard the wrong thing.

"Richard Gold…Why?" Emma questioned him with a pause.

"Emma I have to get back to my shift…I'll call you tomorrow night okay?" he said feeling something break inside of him.

"Yeah sure have a good night." Emma told him goodbye.

"Goodnight Emma." he replied before ending the call. He felt like someone had just hit him in the head with a sledge hammer when he heard that name. He really hoped Richard Gold was a fairly common name, or he might just be paying his dear old dad a visit and not even know it.

**A/AN: That was emotionally exhausting for me to write. I really hope everyone was satisfied with the moment shared between Belle and Richard. I just didn't think it deserved a mature rating based on that little scene. I'm glad everyone was impressed with my little "hook" in the last chapter. The next chapter will include more Swanfire, and Regina will be paying the Noland's a visit. Mr. Gold also takes on a new occupation. Can anyone guess what it is? Also more Pan is to come…Please review loves! :3**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**A/AN: I'm not sure why my story didn't update last chapter back to the top of the OUAT newsfeed. I think that's why I didn't get many reviews but oh well! Grab your pitchforks because Regina is going to be paying the Noland's a visit…Dun…Dun…! Please review!**

Richard awoke to the feeling of Belle's limbs entangled in his own from another night in throes of passion. He still wasn't exactly sure how'd been so lucky to find her. They'd been married exactly one month today, and he could honestly say it had been the best month of his entire life. They had established a little routine together. They would wake up around 7:30 every morning, and he would make them both breakfast. Mary Margret would come over around 9:30, and she would tutor Belle in her linguistics until around noon. She would leave, and they'd have lunch together, and would work on her dissertation until around 5:00. They'd made it a regular routine to have supper at Granny's every night. Belle loved hamburgers and sweet teas.

Today was going to be a bit of a different routine though. Mary Margret had called last night and told him that Emma was sick. Belle needed to take her final today, so she asked if he could bring her over to their house instead. Richard thought it sounded like a great idea and it would both get them out of the apartment. Emma would be up in her room, so she would be close by if her daughter needed anything.

Richard disentangled himself from Belle's warm body disheartened by the loss of contact. He could've stayed wrapped up in her warm arms forever if time permitted, but they must get up. He was amazed at how much his her countenance had changed within the month. She didn't wear that forlorn look in her eyes anymore, and she rarely woke up screaming from a nightmare and when she did she'd allow him to console her. Sometimes she would talk about it with him but other times, she just wanted to be held.

"Sweetheart it's time to get up." Richard shook his wife gently, purring in her ear in his thick Scottish accent.

"Five more minutes!" Belle muttered turning back over, whipping his face with a tendril of chestnut hair. He rubbed his temples and smirked knowing exactly what would get her attention.

"Belle if you don't get up we'll miss the Monday pancake special at Granny's." he teased, gaining her attention. She raised her head up, chestnut curls matted to one side of her head.

"Can I get blueberry preserves with mine?" she grinned licking her lips lightly.

"You can have anything you want if you'll join me for a morning shower dearie." he taunted her lightly. He could see a tinge of lust in her eyes based on his suggestion.

"A warm shower sounds _invigorating_." she emphasized in her sultry Australian accent causing him to come unglued. Belle and her amazing sex appeal would surely be his undoing.

~X~

Emma didn't realize how naïve her mother could be sometimes. She'd planted the thermometer in a cup of hot water just the right amount of time to give her a good fever going. She'd also grabbed an outdated can of vegetable soup and poured it in the commode. Mary Margret had bought every single bit of it. She'd hoped she would've skipped off to the Gold's house, but she'd insisted on staying home to care for her. She'd inwardly banged her head against a brick wall at the flaw in her plan, but she would pull it off somehow.

Richard and Belle would be there by nine, so she could easily stuff enough pillows under her comforter to give off the illusion that she was sleeping. She felt her heart skip in oblivion at what today meant. Neal Cassidy, her deliciously tan beau was on his way into town. He would only be staying three days, but Emma was determined to make the most of their time together.

She'd met Neal last summer when her BETA club had went to convention. They'd traveled all the way to New York City for a competition. He was their waiter at the restaurant they'd all chose to celebrate their day of immense victories at. Jolly Roger's Bar and Grill was a seafood restaurant. Neal had been an absolute ball during their two hour dinner. He laughed with each of the girls, flirting mercilessly with them. He'd even charmed Ms. Turquoise, their forty-seven year old Beta Director with his ridiculous banter.

Neal's charms hadn't patronized her no matter how much he batted his gorgeous long lashes at her or twinkled his whiskey brown eyes. She was a still stone statue in his presence. She didn't laugh at his jokes or give into his quips. She tried to vaporize him with her iciest of gazes, but he wouldn't break. He just smirked in triumph at her when he handed her the cashier's receipt with his number scribbled on it.

He thought he was God's gift to women obviously and had probably belonged to a college frat Emma had assumed, but she was wrong. Mrs. Turquoise had consumed a few too many drinks at the end of the night. The group of seven knew she wouldn't be waking up until the wee hours of the morning, so they decided to take advantage of their little open window of freedom. Emma wasn't the rebellious type, but she wasn't going to sit around and baby sit her hung-over liaison all night long either.

She'd grabbed her favorite red leather jacket, white tank top, black skinny jeans, and Chuck Taylor's , making a dash into the nightlife of New York. She remembered the crumpled up receipt in her pocket, deciding to humor their slightly attractive waiter from the Jolly Roger. She would never admit every time his cocoa brown locks swayed in his eyes that her heart fluttered.

He'd met her beside their hotel entrance on his motorcycle. Emma was hesitant to climb on the back of any strangers motorcycle, but she knew the moment she looked into his eyes that she could trust him. He'd driven them to one of the best coffee shops in New York, and they'd talked. He was nineteen years old, working at his step dad's restaurant. He'd graduated high school the previous year and was trying to save enough money for college. She also learned that his father had walked out on him at a very young age and that his mother had gone missing six years earlier without a trace. She could see the melancholy dancing within his whiskey depths as he recounted the tale. Emma had covered his hand with hers squeezing it lightly. He'd smiled at the comforting gesture and asked if she liked Krispy Kremes. They'd grabbed a box of twelve chocolate donuts, devouring them all greedily. He brushed his finger over her upper lip, wiping away any traces of chocolate. She'd found this was the right opportunity to kiss him, and she had.

Emma wasn't sure if a thirty second kiss was supposed to be that tantalizing, but she'd felt the fireworks and so had he. He'd taken her to the pier after that, holding her hands in his as the first sights of morning dotted the sky, in a heavenly spectrum of hues. He'd kissed her again for the second time except this time it was more heartfelt, tangling his hands in her blond tresses, her foot popping in response.

They relished their final hour together as he drove her back to the hotel, giving her one final parting kiss before he'd rode off down the lane. Love was born that day in Emma Swan Noland's heart. She figured she'd never see him again but a Facebook friend request awaited her the moment she got home and things had begun to change between them.

She held her breath once she heard the door open downstairs. She felt her heart plummet when she heard Belle's tinkling laughter. The time of their reunion was drawing closer, and Emma's heart grew heavy. She stuffed the pillows under her green comforter, swinging her right leg through the window. He was waiting for her at the top of the hill where the French's mansion once stood. No one would come looking for her up there.

She climbed down the drainpipe landing on her feet like a cat. She snuck around the back of the house making a run for the field that sat behind it. She practically jogged the entire half mile as the brisk December air filtered through her lungs. She felt her heart jump in her throat when she noticed his bike, propped against a tree as she topped the hill.

She practically screamed when a pair of willowy arms picked her up, spinning her around in a circle. "Miss me little swan?" the music of his laughter filling her ears like heavenly bells.

"Maybe a little…" she grinned holding her thumb and pointer an inch apart after he put her down.

"Oh that hurts…" Neal placed his hand over his chest feigning a heart attack.

"You know I've missed you Neal…a lot…" she said softly, biting her lip nervously. He smiled grabbing both of her hands, peering deeply into her green irises.

"I've missed you too Emma." he touched her nose with his own, pulling her flush against him. She felt flustered from the contact, but she didn't have time to protest once a pair of warm lips met hers. She was startled when he pulled away, his gaze sharpening dangerously as he took in the terrain.

"Emma I think we should get out of here." he said uncomfortably, his eyes clenching shut. Emma wasn't sure what elicited such a reaction out of him. The top of the hill was just a scorched wasteland of ash since the French's estate had burned. She knew it was a bit creepy, but Neal acted like it was almost painful to be there, like a magnet was gnawing at him.

"Yeah sure we can go…" Emma complied squeezing his shoulder lightly in affirmation. He forced a smile, handing her a helmet. She pulled it over her head, tucking as much hair as she could manage underneath, hoping she wouldn't be recognized. She straddled the back of his bike, holding onto his frame tightly as they sped down the hill like someone was on their heels. Emma looked back for a second almost certain she saw a shadow, of a young man looming over them. She turned around quickly, realizing the sun must be playing tricks on her eyes.

~X~

Belle was taking her final in Mary Margret's study, calling off foreign phrases in her Australian accent into the computerized device. Richard sat at the table with a cup of coffee scanning _The Mirror._

"Find what your looking for?" Mary Margret inquired as Richard's eyes loomed over the newspaper.

"I was just looking at the classifieds. I thought of picking up some part time work a few hours a day, but I don't see anything but an ad for a furniture salesman and then there's a few openings at the hospital." he crinkled his nose at the thought of working anywhere near Dr. Whale.

"I might have a few ideas if you're interested." she suggested with a gleam in her eye.

"What did you have in mind?" he inquired with piqued interest.

"Well David's mom Ruth owns a pawnshop in town. David's dad used to run it full time, but he died a few years ago, so she decided to shut it down except for on Saturdays. She's always wanted to turn it back into a full time business but her health eliminates that prospect. She's been looking for someone to open it up a few days a week if you're interested. Belle will be through with her dissertation soon, so you would have a bit of free time. She's very flexible, so I'm sure she would let you open it up just about anytime you wanted." Mary Margret suggested.

"I suppose I could talk to her." Richard retorted, his interest peaking. He always had a love for pawn and antique dealerships since he was a boy. They held some amazing artifacts at times.

"Good well I'll give her a call later then!" Mary Margret chirped until there was a loud banging on the door. Richard observed her face fall as she stood up to answer the door.

"I'll be right back…" she retorted making her way to the front entrance. She opened the door to be met by piercing onyx orbs bearing into her.

"How can I help you Regina?" Mary Margret inquired as calmly as possible to the seething woman in front of her.

"Mrs. Noland sometimes I wonder why I ever put faith in your parenting abilities!" Regina fumed pointing a red lacquered nail in her face.

"What are you talking about Regina?" Mary Margret questioned, a perplexed look on her face.

"Well this is even better then! Mrs. Noland do you and your husband always fail to monitor who your offspring runs around with? " she interrogated smoothing out her expensive pinstripe suit.

"Emma is upstairs sick in bed, so I have no idea what you're talking about." Mary Margret relayed, a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"Wrong Mrs. Noland! She and a boy I've never seen before are riding around Storybrooke like one of those Hell's Angel brigades! They almost ran over me when I was walking out of the diner! You better be glad I'm not suing over this!" she huffed Mary Margret's face going completely pale in the process.

"I'm sorry Regina…I'll get to the bottom of this immediately!" she promised fuming inwardly. She wasn't sure if it was because of Regina's little visit or if it was the fact Emma had lied to her and was riding on the back of a stranger's motorcycle doing who knows what!

"You better and learn to keep that _thing _on a leash!" she hissed, turning and walking down the steps her heels clicking with her every step, filling Mary Margret with even more anxiety.

"Are you okay Mrs. Noland?" she could hear Richard's cool Scottish accent behind her.

"Yes I just need to have a word with my daughter!" Mary Margret bristled her mind catapulting to all the things Emma and that _boy _could be doing. She knew she wouldn't be up for the mother of the year award at this point, and she was sure Regina would do her fair share of spreading gossip about her little family throughout the whole town. She would probably even suggest her little minion Sidney put a write up about in the paper. Emma sure had a lot of explaining to do when she got home.

**A/AN: Well Emma's going to be in some hot water when she gets home and well Richard is going to be in for a surprise as well! What was that shadow Emma seen at the French's old mansion and does it hold a connection with Neal? Leave any questions or comments in the reviews! I'll be answering them during the next installment. I'm also willing to answer your questions about the story if it isn't to spoilerish. I also want to let everyone know that Richard isn't going to become the dark one in this fic! In the next chapter Neal reveals a crucial secret to Emma about his past, there's a bit of a family reunion…will it be a happy one? **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**A/AN: What happened to all my reviewers? O.o Anyways thank you Nicole, Rumbelle26, and Morena for your lovely reviews last chapter! People who follow me please review! I don't pop out 3,000+ word chapters for my own sake…I do it for my readers, and I'd like to get to know each and every one of my readers but if you don't review how can I get to know you? Anyways Swanfire runs into a bit of hot water in this chapter…**

Neal's bike leaned against the toll bridge. He and Emma had grabbed some lunch at Granny's diner and were now settled in the shade of the forest. Neal popped a fry in his mouth gazing off into the distance.

"What are you thinking so hard about Cassidy?" Emma pointed out slurping her soda.

"I've been thinking about my past a lot today." he admitted sighing softly. Emma could see the same melancholy look he'd held in his eyes that night in the coffee shop in New York.

"You can tell me anything you know…I promise I won't think any less of you." she reassured him, squeezing his hand lightly. He smiled slightly, squeezing back.

"You know how I told you my mother disappeared six years ago?" he inhaled, muscles tightening anxiously.

"Trust me Neal…" Emma replied squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

"I have this gift, and I know it's going to freak you out, and you'll probably never talk to me again, but I have the power to transverse worlds. I can go to any world I like if everything is aligned correctly. I traveled to another world seven years ago before my mother disappeared." he illuminated looking off towards a grove of trees. He was sure she was probably ready to bolt, but she squeezed his hand again instead.

"Go on." she encouraged him, so he continued, "We were reading the novel Alice in Wonderland in class, and I couldn't help but think how ridiculous it sounded. The thought of mad hatters and smiling cats sounded so absurd to me! I was in my room doing our assigned reading from the book, and I must have been concentrating really hard because the room began to spin. I ended up in a room with a glass table with a bottle that said "Drink Me" on it. I thought I'd fallen asleep until I saw a white rabbit screaming about how late he was. I was much larger than the table as I watched him run through a tiny door. Ten minutes must have passed in that place, but I tried to refocus my attention. I thought about my room and suddenly the strange scene vanished. I was back in my room again. I walked downstairs to find my mother, but she wasn't there. It must have been the middle of the day. I heard the door slam shut and there stood my step dad Killian. He looked like he'd seen a ghost when he gazed upon me. He grabbed me and started to weep. He was a man who hardly ever showed any emotion. I asked him what was wrong, and he looked at me like I was crazy. He told me I'd been missing for six months. Emma It felt like I was only gone ten minutes at most. I then realized I had traveled to another world. Killian asked me over and over again what happened, so I told him. He said he believed me but to never share this knowledge with anyone. He also told me to never travel to any other worlds again because it was dangerous. He said I was lucky the Queen of Hearts or a caterpillar smoking a hookah didn't get me or something. He had this crazed look in his eyes when he said it. He also told me my mother had disappeared shortly after I did. He told me she'd gone looking for me. They never found her." Neal broke tears streaming down his face as he recounted the tale.

Emma hugged him tightly from behind just like an anchor holding a ship on a wavy sea." Neal I know there are some crazy things that happen in this world. I don't really understand your gift, but I know that you're not lying. I'm really good at reading people, and I know that you're sincere."

Neal turned around to face her. He grabbed her pulling her into his firm embrace, "Thank you Emma…I knew you were special since the day I met you." he whispered kissing her hair.

"You can travel to other worlds huh? Is there anywhere else you've ever been besides Wonderland?" Emma inquired curiously.

"Yes but time didn't pass at all there. If I were to take you , and we spent ten years there, we would always arrive back at the same moment in time we left." he told her, staring at her softly.

"Oh and where was that?" Emma inquired once more.

"Neverland." Neal finished helping her to her feet.

"You mean like the lost boys and Peter Pan type of Neverland?" Emma probed as they walked towards his bike.

"Yeah but Peter Pan is a lot different in real life than he's depicted in the book." Neal cringed remembering the cryptic blond haired boy.

"Really?" Emma surmised with a curious look in her eyes.

"All I'm going to say is that you never want to meet him." He laughed nervously as they mounted his bike.

"I'll take your word for it." Emma shuddered remembering that creepy shadow that seemed to be following them at the French's estate.

"Ready to meet my parents?" she yelled over the rev of the engine.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." he shrugged as they rode away from the forest and back towards Storybrooke.

~X~

Mary Margret paced the floor in front of her doorway ready for her daughter to get home. She wanted to go looking for Emma, but David insisted they give her time. He'd come home from work as soon as she'd called him, and they were still waiting. Richard had gone to pick their dinner up at Granny's and was bringing it home to them since Mary Margret was in no mood to cook.

The clock chimed 5:00 when Emma and Neal pulled up in front of the house. They'd spent most of the day riding around not really watching the clock. Neal leaned his bike against the white picket fence before taking Emma's hand, helping her off the bike.

Mary Margret stormed out of the house before David could reason with her as they approached the porch, "EMMA SWAN NOLAND GET IN THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" she hissed. Emma almost thought steam was coming out of her ears like one of those Bugs Bunny cartoon characters.

"Mom I can explain!" Emma exclaimed holding her hands up in protest. David joined his wife on the porch, "Emma just go inside please." he said his eyes narrowing when he seen Neal.

"I can promise I placed Emma in no danger…She was just showing me around Storybrooke. I'm really sorry if I caused any trouble." Neal chimed in hoping to save Emma from some of the storm.

Mary Margret trained her eyes on Neal forgetting all about her daughter for the moment. She sized him up and down, glaring hard. Who did this boy think he was taking her daughter for a ride on that death machine through town? She was supposed to be sick! Emma would probably catch a dose of double pneumonia after being on the back of that thing all day!

"Mom please give Neal a chance." Emma pleaded with puppy dog eyes and then Mary Margret went back to the days she and David were dating.

"Fine…Neal can come inside, and we'll talk but don't think you're getting off so easy young lady!" Mary Margret promised, and Emma nodded, "Fair enough."

Emma clenched Neal's hand as they made their way inside the Noland's house. David gave him a "Youbetternothavetouchedmydaughterlook".

Emma and Neal made their way into the kitchen. David and Mary Margret joined them at the table.

"Start talking." David commanded with his sharpened gaze eyeing both of them licentiously.

"Neal and I met in New York this past summer when I went on my Beta Convention trip. He was my waiter at this restaurant we dined at called the Jolly Roger. He gave me his phone number, and we kind of hung out." Emma shrugged sparing them from the other details about them parading through New York on the back of his Harley.

"You've kept in touch all this time then?" Mary Margret continued, her eyes going back and forth between them questioningly.

"Yes we've kept in touch through Facebook and a few late night phone calls." Emma shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I wish I would've known how serious this relationship had gotten! I mean couldn't you have informed us that your boyfriend was coming to Storybrooke? You never even clued us in that you had one in the first place!" Mary Margret gave an exasperated sigh, running her fingers through her short black hair.

"I know how strict you guys are when it comes to me and the opposite sex, so I just decided to avoid it!" Emma snapped one of her hands running rampantly through her blond locks. Neal squeezed her hand underneath the table trying to calm her down.

"Emma you know the rules…There's no dating in this house until you're eighteen." David quickly reminded her.

"What because you think I'm going to screw up like you and mom did? I know it was hard on you two but that's no reason to take it out on me! I'm not like you guys!" Emma protested, slamming her fist down on the table this time.

"Emma go to your room!" Mary Margret demanded growing tired of her daughter's outbursts.

"That's fine because I'm leaving!" Emma retaliated standing up ready to bolt when Neal grabbed her arm suddenly.

"Emma stop…Your parents are right. I had no business coming here without their consent. I know you might not want to hear this, but do you realize how lucky you are to have parents that care about you? I wish my dad would've given two cents about me when I was growing up, but he didn't Emma! He left my mom and I when we were at our lowest point!" Neal cut in gaining startled looks from both of the Noland's.

"Neal I-" Emma stammered flabbergasted by his statement.

He ignored her choosing to turn to Mary Margret and David at that moment, "I'm really sorry if I caused any trouble. I really care about your daughter but if you don't want me to see her ever again, then I'll understand. I'll walk out of her life forever if that's what you both want." Neal promised as they both looked at him dumfounded.

"Neal that won't be necessary…" David stated, the first to break the silence.

"Yes Neal I think you've just proven you might just be a probable candidate when it comes to dating our daughter." Mary Margret chimed in with a slight smile on her face.

"Mom do you really mean that?" Emma inquired startled by her mother's declaration.

"Yes but that still doesn't change the fact that you're grounded and that we still have rules." Mary Margret informed her with sharp motherly eyes.

"Fine!" Emma groaned throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Neal would you like to stay for dinner? Some friends of ours are bringing back something to eat, and I'm sure we'll have more than enough to spare." David stated invitingly.

"Thank you Mr. Noland…I would like that." Neal replied with a friendly smile.

"Call me David." he insisted holding his hand out for a shake.

The door opened, revealing Richard and Belle holding three trays of food, "I got the tacos, and Granny decided to throw in an extra plate of lasagna to go with it." Richard informed them walking into the kitchen with Belle holding onto his free arm.

"Thank you Richard…" Mary Margret retorted taking the food from him before sitting it on the table.

"You're quiet welcome Mrs-" but he stopped when he noticed the slightly tanned wavy haired boy in front of him. He felt like someone had punched him hard in the chest when he met those sharp brown eyes.

"Richard this is Neal-" David halfway introduced him trying to place a last name between them.

"Neal Cassidy." the familiar looking boy bit back coldly refusing to meet his gaze. Emma realized there was something very fishy about this situation and her next inquiry would be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Do you two know each other?" she asked innocently.

"Yes of course he's my father!" Neal smirked bitterly sizing him up evenly. Mary Margret and David slowly turned pale as they noticed the exchange between the two.

"Bay…" Richard spoke softly his voice about to break.

"What's going on Richard? Who is that?" Belle inquired listening to their conversation.

"My name's Neal! Don't call me by that stupid nickname anymore!" Neal roared storming out of the house with Emma on his heels. Mary Margret tried to stop her, but she broke free easily.

"Let her go." David told his wife before turning to Mr. Gold.

"Care to explain?" David requested pulling out a chair.

Richard sighed running his fingers through his dirty brown hair worriedly before answering their questions, "Belle that was my son I told you about. I haven't seen him in about fifteen years…I never thought I would see him again but here he is…"

Richard collapsed in one of the chairs a forlorn look in his eyes. Belle could sense the tension in his eyes, so she began to massage his shoulders lightly.

"We've got time." Mary Margret retorted putting on a pot of coffee.

Richard sighed forcing out the words as he recounted the most painful tale of his life, "I was twenty-six years old and had been working at a private university for a few years. I taught a freshman European History class. I was a hard professor and eighty-five percent of students didn't pass my class nearly every single semester. There was a girl named Milah Cassidy who began taking my class. She was one of the top students in my class at the time. She started taking special interest in me and would often linger after class just to talk. Those talks turned into a coffee date, and we soon began dating. I was supposed to be a professional, but I failed in that endeavor when I began dating one of my own students. Milah and I began to get more serious and then that's when she revealed to me one day after class that she was pregnant. I was going to be a father. I did the honorable thing and asked her to marry me. The marriage was blissful for the first few months. I really thought we were in love, and I grew excited at the chance of finally having a real family. After Bay was born, things changed. Milah was growing restless like most nineteen year olds would. She began working at bar which I didn't approve of. She'd often stay out all hours of the night, leaving me to be the responsible one. I would end up grading papers while taking care of Bay all by myself. We fought a lot about where she'd been and who'd she'd been with. She admitted she'd been cheating on me about three years into our marriage. I told her I was willing to make it work with her and that we needed to do it for Bay, but she had other ideas. I came home one day from work to find out she was gone and that she'd taken Bay with her. I never saw my son again after that day…I searched for him for years but eventually gave up. Milah had remarried and hidden away her identity along with my son. His name was Bailey Neal Gold, but I assume he's decided to take his mother's maiden name instead."

"I'm so sorry…" Mary Margret muttered the rest of her words lost in the air.

"Me too…" Richard sighed his head in his hands.

Belle leaned closely to his ear, "Your son deserves to know the truth. I'm sure his mother probably convinced him that you abandoned him, but we both know that isn't true. You need to go out there and fix this." she whispered.

Richard looked up at her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "Belle my son doesn't want to see me. He practically stormed out of the house like I had the bubonic plague." Richard protested, averting his gaze back to the table.

"Belle's right Richard…You should go and talk to him. He deserves to know the truth about what really happened. You both deserve closure." David retorted.

"I can try I suppose." Richard sighed finally giving into the temptation to talk to his son-something he'd been waiting to do the past fifteen years.

"Perhaps you should allow Emma to calm him down first. She ran outside with him." Mary Margret suggested, and Richard nodded in agreement.

~X~

"Neal wait!" Emma pleaded yanking his leather jacket as he tried to mount his Harley.

"Emma let me go! I'm leaving Storybrooke and that's final!" Neal growled trying to pull away from the blond haired teenager.

"I won't let you go until you tell me about what just happened back there!" Emma retaliated by pulling him completely off the bike. He stumbled but quickly regained his footing.

"Fine…What do you want to know?" he snapped refusing to make eye contact.

"Is Richard Gold really your father?" Emma inquired. Neal bristled at the question but decided to answer it anyway.

"He's more like my sperm donor but yes he's my biological father…He walked out on me and my mother fifteen years ago. He left us with nothing but the clothes on our back. If it wasn't for my step dad Killian, then we would've had nowhere else to go. Killian took my mom and I in and gave her a job. He took care of me when my father wasn't present. He's my real dad." Neal confirmed. He could see the melancholy in Emma's eyes from his statement. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She buried her head in the nape of his neck.

"You should go back in there and tell him how you really feel. Don't let him get away with everything he's ever did to you. That's the easy way out." Emma replied. He pulled away gazing into her mesmerizing jade irises.

"Emma I can't…" he sighed running fingers through his unruly brown hair.

"Yes you can Neal…I know you've been rehearsing what you'd say to your father if you ever crossed paths again and this is your chance." Emma challenged. Neal swallowed back the bile rising in his throat.

"Fine but I think I should do this alone…" Neal affirmed placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Of course…" Emma resigned taking his hand in her own, marching back into the house. Neal squeezed her hand as they made their way back into the kitchen. Mary Margret and David gave them curious glances. Neal fixed his gaze on Richard. He noticed a chestnut haired beauty clinging to him affectionately. He swallowed hard when he seen the golden band shimmer on her finger. He felt sick for some reason.

"Let's go outside!" Neal snapped refocusing his attention on his estranged father.

"As you wish…" Richard nodded his eyes humble. He arose from the chair, grabbing his cane. He whispered something to the chestnut beauty in front of him. She nodded releasing her grip on him. Emma freed Neal's hand as both men walked out onto the Noland's front porch.

Neal stared hard at the ugly man in front of him. The years hadn't been good to his father it seemed. He had a large scar that marred the entire right side of his face, and he walked with a limp in his gait.

"Bay…" Richard spoke softly breaking the silence.

"You don't get to talk…I do!" Neal snapped, his eyes full of malice. Richard nodded averting his gaze ready for his son's verbal slap.

"Why did you give me up? I just want to know why! Did I make your life overbearing for some reason? Mom told me that you never wanted to be a father in the first place and that's why you left us!" Neal raged close to tearing this worthless excuse of a man in front him limb from limb.

Richard looked up at him eyes full of confusion, "Your mother told you I walked out on you? Bay your mother left me…I searched for you for years, but I gave up because I couldn't find you. There's not been a day that goes by that I didn't think of you. I've always wanted to find you and tell you that I loved you…Your mother has lied to you son." Richard informed filling Neal's eyes with bemusement.

"You're lying!" Neal fired back pointing a finger accusingly in his face.

"Bay I would never lie to you…" he said sincerely causing Neal to choke on the emotions forming in his throat.

"Why would mom lie about you? Why did she tell me you didn't want me then?" Neal stammered feeling the vertigo start to swim in his head.

"I don't know Bay…I can promise you that the biggest regret I ever had was never getting to be your papa." Richard continued feeling the emotion begin to swell inside of him.

"This is all too much…I can't-" Neal wavered in his speech as the world began to spin around him. He felt himself falling away into that same torrential storm of emotion he could never seem to escape from.

"Bay!" Richard yelled grabbing his son before he could hit the ground. Neal didn't reply because unconscious had already slipped over him.

"Someone help!" Richard called out. David was the first to storm out onto the porch. He grabbed Neal, bringing him into the house.

"What's wrong with Neal!? What did you do to him!" Emma screamed panicky, storming up to Mr. Gold accusingly.

"He just passed out Emma…Mr. Gold didn't do anything." David reassured his daughter, placing Neal on the couch.

"I'll go call an ambulance." Mary Margret retorted walking away to get the phone.

"Richard what's going on?" Belle chimed in. Richard pulled her close to his side relishing her closeness, "I told my son the truth, and he collapsed. I feel like I just emotionally traumatized him."

"Everything is going to be okay…" Belle reassured him clinging to his frame. Richard recited her words inside his head like a mantra hoping that for just once everything in the world could be right.

~X~

"What's our next move Pan?" a boy with an upside down V-shaped scar on his face inquired. He pushed locks of matted blond hair out of his eyes.

"We sit back and relax my Dear Felix. The pieces are all in place on the board now. We just have to wait for them to make the next move." Peter Pan illuminated with his hands folded, facing a glass chess board.

"What if they don't make the moves you wish for them to make though?" Felix chimed in trying to unravel his master's plan.

"Have no fear Felix…Peter Pan never fails. I'll have what I want very soon." he smirked his gaze darkening as they fell on his most faithful servant.

"And what's that?" Felix inquired daringly with Pan's eyes still trained on him like a pair of throwing knives.

"Felix I can't give away all my secrets in one sitting. What's the fun in playing a game if you know exactly how everything's going to turn out?" Peter Pan taunted looking back to his chess board. He had everyone exactly where he wanted them and now all he had to do was wait for the opportune time to enact his plan.

**A/AN: That was over 4,000 words…I hope everyone was satisfied with the outcome. What's wrong with Neal and just what is Pan plotting? In the next chapter Belle and Richard find out something crucial about their future. Will Neal and Richard be able to mend their broken relationship? Stay tuned for the next installment which I'll try to have out to you by Monday, and please remember to review! I worked three days on this chapter….**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**A/AN: I was just thinking the other day about how I usually title my chapters but for this story I'm just not able to do it. There's so much going on in each chapter that I can't caption it. Man you guys blew me away with those reviews last chapter! I will just go ahead and tell you that several of your theories are correct! Please review and enjoy chapter eight!**

Neal was still unconscious and it had already been three hours. Dr. Whale said there was no logical reason why he passed out because everything was completely normal. He couldn't quite pinpoint why he was in a coma like state.

Emma stared restlessly at the clock clinging to Neal's bed frame. She held her hand securely in his own, staring at him with an unsettled look in her green eyes. She just wanted him to wake up.

"Emma it's past eight o'clock. We should go home. You can always come back tomorrow, and Dr. Whale promised he would call if any changes were to occur." David told his sixteen year old daughter, but Emma didn't budge.

"You can go home if you want, but I'm staying right here." Emma chided refusing to make eye contact with her father. She ran her thumb over the back of his knuckles like a stream over a smooth stone.

"Emma…" but David gave up when his daughter still refused to look at him. He made his way out of the room. He hoped Mary Margret could reason with her. She was better at things like that than he was. He often felt a wall had erected itself whenever he tried to talk to her. She was as firm as Fort Knox most of the time.

He met Richard in the hallway. He was leaning against his cane with a hollow look in his eyes. He looked worried. "Hey Richard have you seen my wife?" David inquired to the disheveled man in front of him.

"She went with Belle to the lounge. They said something about getting food." Richard stated emptily. He looked like he was ready to collapse.

"Richard I'm sure Neal is going to be all right…Dr. Whale said he should wake up anytime now." David encouraged him trying to brighten his mood.

"I hope so…It's been fifteen years since I've seen my son and the day we're reunited I find out my ex-wife has poisoned his mind about me. He loathes me." he sighed closing his eyes balancing against his cane.

Richard felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He blinked meeting the gaze of the taller man in front of him, "I know things look bleak right now, but I'm sure he'll come around. Just give it time." David assured him before continuing his search for Mary Margret. Richard stood there for a long time pondering what he would say to Neal when he woke up. He had so many years to make for and yet he couldn't even form a coherent thought. Perhaps he should've never became a father.

~X~

"Belle are you okay?" Mary Margret implored as they sat at an empty table in the lounge.

"My head hurts, and I feel like I need to throw up." she muttered laying her head down on the table.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Mary Margret probed now standing beside her.

"Since this morning I suppose." Belle shrugged just wanting to lie down.

"Let me walk you down to the nurses' station. We're already at the hospital and it won't hurt anything." she suggested rubbing Belle's back soothingly.

"Okay." Belle complied allowing Mary Margret to lead her out of the lounge. She clung to her feeling like her head had expanded ten times its size. They'd almost made it to the nurses' station before she wretched in the floor. Mary Margret held her hair back until she finished. A nurse that was passing out medication ran to their aid.

"Is she all right?" the nurse inquired to Mary Margret as she examined a very ashen Belle.

"She said she had a terrible headache and felt like she needed to vomit. We were headed to the nurses' station to see if they had anything for nausea." she responded giving Belle a motherly look.

"Let's take her somewhere so she can lie down." the nurse surmised as she led Belle and Mary Margret to a vacant room. She helped Belle onto an empty cot before asking a few questions.

"Thank you." Belle murmured relieved to be lying down.

"Belle can you please tell me what's going on?" the nurse inquired softly.

"I just feel nauseous all of a sudden. I was fine and now I feel like I'm dying." she moaned holding her head in agony.

"Have you started your period yet?" the nurse inquired causing Belle to lurch up in a sitting position.

"I'm a few days late but what does that have to do with my nausea?" Belle questioned icily completely against the question.

"It may have everything to do with your nausea Mrs-" she stopped unable to properly label her last name.

"My name is Belle Lucinda Gold!" she growled suddenly growing irritate with the nurse in front of her which wasn't Belle like behavior at all.

"Belle calm down…These are just typical questions the nurses have to ask everyone." Mary Margret assured her trying to gain control over Belle's sudden mood swing.

"I would suggest we do a blood test Mrs. Gold before we do anything else just to be safe…Would that be okay?" the nurse asked in a calming tone.

"Yes that's fine! I just want some relief!" Belle snapped causing Mary Margret's cheeks to color. Belle was either fatigued or there was something else going on. She felt her heart leap at the thought of those other probabilities.

~X~

Neal felt like he was swimming through a black abyss. He could see and feel nothing but the empty air around him. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. Then suddenly he saw a twinkling light. He swam toward it until it engulfed him. He found himself in a dimly lit cave, with torches aligning the walls. He decided to follow the torches until he came to a stone staircase. He mounted the staircase hoping it would lead him out of this place. He was surprised when he reached the top. In the center of the room stood a large hourglass with golden sand filtering through it. The sand looked like it was running low though. He wondered what such a huge contraption was timing.

"The sands of time are passing through this hourglass. Day by day it will continue to empty and when it does she will die." a voice behind him resounded. He turned quickly to be met by a boy who looked youthful on the outside but yet was far more many lifetimes older than he would ever be on the inside.

"What do you want?" Why did you bring me here!?" Neal demanded of the figure in front of him.

"I always did like your spirit Bailey. It's a shame you never did have any interest in joining my team." He tested standing only a few feet in front of him.

"Why am I here!?" Neal remarked through clenched teeth refusing to back down.

"I need a favor…" the boy spoke his eyes dancing back and forth in their sockets.

"And why would I do any favors for you?" Neal scoffed giving him a callous glance.

"Because I hold some very important knowledge about your little girlfriend Emma that you're going to want to hear about." he baited hook, line, and sinker.

Neal felt his resolve breaking once the cryptic boy in front of him spoke, "What does any of this have to do with Emma?"

"That hour glass I showed you earlier is what remains of her life, but I can save her for a price." the boy smirked ready to make a deal.

"What's your price and how do I know this isn't just one of your usual tricks?" Neal questioned hesitantly as he watched the golden grains filtering through the glass. He knew he would do anything to save Emma. She'd become the most important person in his life.

"Because I need something very important to save my own life…I'm looking for a certain heart you see, and I believe you're just the man to procure such a heart for me." the boy explained. Neal gave him a skeptical look.

"You mean you'll save Emma's life in exchange for someone else's life? Why can't you just go get the heart yourself?" Neal interrogated, the sand sifting slowly through the glass.

"Because the heart I need is not just any heart. It's the rarest and most purest form of true love. This heart is strong and powerful and exactly what I need to preserve this form forever." the boy explained.

"If I get this heart for you…You'll spare Emma's life and leave us alone forever correct?" Neal inquired gravitating closer and closer to the boy's face.

"Yes Bailey I'll leave you and Emma alone for the rest of your days…You'll never have to see me ever again." the boy promised locking eyes with Neal.

"You've got yourself a deal Peter Pan but how am I supposed to know when I've found your heart?" Neal inquired pulling away from Pan's face.

"Your very own heart will lead you right to it." Peter Pan smirked before fading into the darkness and that's when Neal felt himself wake up, shaking in a cold sweat.

Emma was half asleep when she felt Neal lurch forward like he'd been bitten. She jumped up from the chair trying to stabilize him, "Neal I'm here! It's okay!"

"Emma…" Neal rasped his throat parched in need of hydration. Emma grabbed a glass of water of the nightstand and handed it to him. He gobbled it up greedily, handing her the empty glass.

"Are you okay?" she inquired a concerned look within her verdant depths.

"Yeah I'll be fine…I just had a bad dream is all." he shrugged tucking the hospital blankets tightly around him.

"I'm going to go get a doctor and let them know you've waken up." Emma responded about to walk away from his bed until he grabbed her arm, halting her.

"Neal what's wrong?" Emma sighed the vexation growing in her eyes.

"Emma I love you…" Neal exhaled pulling her closer. She felt her eyes pop at his sudden declaration.

"Neal I promise I'll be right back…" Emma stammered kissing his cheek quickly before dashing off to find Dr. Whale, her heart hammering in her chest the entire time.

~X~

"I just can't believe this…" Belle remarked utterly astonished by the new information she'd just been presented with.

"Well it only takes one time you know." Mary Margret retorted coughing uneasily.

"Well we've only been married for one month so it had to be one of those first few times though to tell you the truth I've lost count." Belle shrugged, Mary Margret's face flushing from her sudden revelation.

"Well we should go find Richard so that you can tell him. I feel bad being the first one to know." Mary Margret replied guiltily, but Belle shook her head fondly.

"You're my best friend, and I'm glad you were the first to know. I always imagined telling my mother before anyone else, but I know I'll never get that chance, and you've always been like an older sister to me-always looking out for my best interests." Belle smiled warming her heart.

"I'm honored now let's go find your husband." Mary Margret suggested helping Belle out of the bed.

"I just hope this isn't to big of a shock to him…I mean I don't want to upset him or anything." Belle remarked insecurely.

"Richard loves you Belle and there isn't a doubt in my mind that this is exactly the news he needs to hear." Mary Margret reassured the chestnut haired beauty as they made their way down the hallway.

"I hope you're right…" Belle smiled to herself trying to fathom the little life she was now carrying inside of her-the purest form of their true love.

**A/AN: I know this was rather short, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. The next chapter will reveal Richard's reaction to Belle's pregnancy. There will also be more swanfire, and Richard will finally get to have a more heartfelt conversation with Neal. Peter Pan has set his plan in motion and yes dearies there's more to it than meets the eye. I'm sure you've caught on to part of his personal agenda though. We've got more ground to cover before we make it there. Neal did travel to another world, just not physically. Peter Pan made him do that because well they share a special connection too. I'm trying to use the Canon as much as possible. Please review!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**A/AN: Thank you for all your reviews Dearies! I just finished watching season three again to really put more of a spin on this story. I also wanted to let you all know I'm going to have a new Rumbelle story coming out soon. This one will still be my main focus though…The one I'm going to start working on next will be called "Safe Haven". It's not in anyway related to the Nicholas Sparks novel either. Please review! I'm going to try and whip up two chapters a week for this story. This chapter will be longer than the last one…**

Neal's head was simmering at the three worded phrase he'd spoken just moments prior to Emma. Did he really mean it or was it just heat of the moment? He felt himself trembling with anxiety and excitement at those three little words. He loved Emma Swan Noland. He looked at his trembling hands remembering Pan's words. Emma was dying _unless _he found Pan the heart he was looking for. The blond haired boy had told him his own heart would lead him right to it. What was that supposed to mean?

He massaged his temples in frustration, clenching his eyes shut. He opened them surprised to see his biological father standing in the doorway, leaning against his cane.

"What do you want?" Neal growled turning away from his real father. He didn't want to see him ever again. Why was that so hard for him to understand?

"Emma said you'd woken up, so I decided to check on you." Richard responded approaching his bedside from a safe distance.

"Well I'm fine so you can leave now!" Neal remarked bitterly pointing his finger towards the door.

"Please Bay…Hear me out." Richard pleaded with a misplaced look in his eyes.

Neal sighed heavily, "You've got five minutes."

Richard nodded somberly, "I don't know if your mother ever told you how we met or not, but she was once my student. I was her college history professor. We began dating and got a bit careless, lost in our feelings. Your mother became pregnant with you…" his eyes sparkled as he recounted the news of hearing he was going to be a father for the first time. "I asked her to marry me because I thought we could be a real family. The day you were born was the best day of my life. I'd never held something so precious in all my years. You were the most beautiful child I'd ever laid my eyes on Bay. Your mother became restless with her life with me. I should've never tied her down. I was ready to settle, but she wasn't apparently. We fought a lot, and I knew she was unhappy with me, but I wanted to make it work. I came home from work one day, and I found out she'd left me. She'd taken her things along with you. I searched for you a long time. The day I gave up my search for you a part of me died inside my son. I've waited fifteen years to tell you I've always loved you and that I never wanted to let you go. You're one of the few things I got right in this life and if you never want to see me again I'll understand, but you needed to know the truth." Richard told his son with so much sincerity in his eyes.

Neal stared at the man in front of him. The years hadn't been good to him nor was he pleasant to look at, but he was still his father. Milah was dead and even though Killan was the dad he never had, he still wasn't his real father no matter how much he pretended he was. He didn't have many people left in his life and this man in front of him seemed to be offering him that.

"Papa…" Neal felt the tears cascading down his cheeks, the foreign word almost lost in his throat as he faintly remembered this man bouncing him on his knee fifteen years ago, tucking him in at night and reading him bedtime stories. Milah had always told him that his real dad had never wanted him but those faint memories made him realize it wasn't true.

"Bay…" Richard respired as his cane clattered to the floor. He grabbed his son in a warm embrace, holding onto to him tightly as they both wept for they many years they'd lost.

"I'm so sorry Bay…" Richard sobbed into his son's hospital gown as so many years of regret bared down on his soul.

"It's okay Papa…" Neal exhaled rubbing his father's back soothingly.

"My boy…" Richard smiled brokenly as he stepped away, cupping Neal's face in his hands proudly.

"Papa we can catch up later but it looks like you've got company." Neal retorted motioning his hand toward the door where the beauty stood.

Richard turned away from the door to see Belle standing there fisting her skirts in her hands timorously. He walked towards his wife, taking her ringed hand in his own. He fingered the simple gold band gently.

"Richard I have something to tell you…" Belle countered biting her lip nervously.

"What is it sweetheart?" he probed gently fishing for whatever was on her mind. He noticed Mary Margret in the hallway absolutely glowing as she and David chatted animatedly.

"I'm pregnant…" she respired, smiling from ear to ear. Richard grabbed her crushing her to his chest. "Is it really true Belle!?" he searched her eyes for any trace of uncertainty.

"It's true…" she beamed clasping his hand tightly in her own.

"Belle that's wonderful!" he laughed picking her up and twirling her around gleefully. Neal watched them, a pang of jealousy shooting through his chest wondering if that was the same reaction he'd had with his mother when he found out she was pregnant. He was almost certain it wasn't. Belle giggled her eyes lighting up, a woman truly in love. He watched his father kiss her affectionately, the look of love plastered over his entire face. He adored the woman in front of him.

Richard stopped kissing Belle turning back to look at him. He took the beauty's hand in his own approaching his bedside, "Bay I would like you to meet my wife Belle." he smiled gesturing for the woman to follow him. Richard stopped once she was in front of Neal.

"You must be Neal." the woman greeted him warmly. He looked into her unearthly blue eyes recognizing immediately that she was blind.

"Yes I'm Neal." he spoke softly sizing her up. She was absolutely breathtaking much more beautiful even than his mother had been. The first question that popped in his head was how did she end up with someone like his father? He was the exact opposite of this woman, almost painful to look at.

"I'm Belle…" she retorted before cupping his face in her hands gingerly, running her velvet digits over his youthful features. He felt his breath hitch in his throat realizing that was how she greeted others. She let her fingers fall away from his face smiling.

"He's got your nose Richard." she observed, and he couldn't help but crack a smile at this informal woman. She made him curious, and he would definitely be inquiring much more about her with his father. He'd felt a connection with her immediately when she'd touched him but what was it? He felt like she was a missing link in the chain he was meant to recreate.

"So you're going to have a baby then?" Neal surmised breaking the silence.

"Yes we are…But Bay I would like to offer you the option of becoming a family again with me and Belle. You can come live with us and-" but Neal shook his head cutting him off.

"I know you want to reconnect with me, but I've been living in New York for the past fifteen years. I have responsibilities back home. I can't just skip town because of an unplanned family reunion. I'm really happy for you papa, but I can't stay." he told him feeling that same familiar gnawing emptiness consume him again.

"I understand Bay but at least come say goodbye to me before you head back to New York. I'd really like to catch up with you." Richard pleaded refusing to let go of his long lost son.

"I can do that, but I wouldn't want to intrude on your new life." he said uneasily gazing at Belle.

"Bay you're the one intrusion I've been waiting for." he admitted, his arm wrapped around Belle.

"Maybe I could call Killan and see if I could at least stay the rest of the week. There's something I do need to hang around a bit for now that you mention it." Neal replied remembering Pan's words.

"That sounds wonderful." Richard beamed as Belle nodded in agreement. He felt his stomach clench as his eyes fell to her flat stomach. Why did it feel like procuring this heart was going to cost him more than he bargained for?

~X~

Emma couldn't face Neal after he'd told her he loved her. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for that yet. She really cared about Neal but _love _was something she wasn't sure she could stomach. She was sixteen years old and while practically every girl in her junior class was swooning at thoughts of being in love, Emma just wasn't.

Emma made her way outside into the parking lot. She pulled her red leather jacket around her shoulders, clinging to its warmth. She was startled when she heard the sound of a youthful English accent behind her.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" the voice resounded musically. Emma turned around to see a boy that looked about her age wearing a pair of washed out jeans, No Fear shirt, with a black jacket. He held her gaze with his piercing blue eyes.

"Yes it's a clear night, and you can really see the stars." she smiled admiring the view from above. She usually didn't talk to strangers but this peculiar boy had piqued her interest.

"If you look carefully then you can see the second star to the right." he imparted standing beside her now.

"Which star is that?" Emma inquired wrinkling her nose squinting at the twinkling orbs of light.

"That one." he stated angling her chin with his hand. She should've smacked him for invading her personal space, but she was to mesmerized by the bright star now in her line of vision.

"What's so special about it?" she inquired not taking her eyes off the glittering diamond afraid it would vanish if she moved the slightest amount.

"It can take you to Neverland." he whispered in her ear. She tore her gaze away from the glowing orb searching for the boy, but he was gone. Had it all been a dream? She rubbed her eyes anxiously trekking back towards the hospital entrance only to be met by her parents.

"Emma are you okay?" Mary Margret inquired full of motherly concern as bewilderment flashed in her daughter's eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine…How's Neal?" Emma probed quickly changing the subject.

"They're going to keep him overnight, so they can monitor his progress, but he's going to be okay." David assured, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Do you guys think I can come back tomorrow then?" Emma asked expecting the worst.

"You may come back tomorrow after school but no more motorcycles." Mary Margret warned.

"Thanks mom." Emma smiled grateful they weren't forbidding her from seeing him ever again. She wasn't sure she could live with that especially since these new sets of circumstances had arisen. He loved her. She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly at this revelation even if she couldn't say the words herself yet. She definitely had some soul searching to do when it came to Neal Cassidy.

~X~

"Talk about a double whammy." Richard told his wife as they made their way into the apartment.

"What do you mean double whammy?" Belle questioned her husband, leading them into the kitchen.

"I was reunited with my only son today, and I'm going to get to be a father again." he added pouring himself a glass of water.

Belle rubbed his arm affectionately, "Don't you see? You're getting a second chance at true happiness! Your son wants to start anew with you, and we're going to have a baby!"

"Belle I want to be happy, but I'm afraid because every time I think I'm going to get a chance at happiness, it's ripped away from me. I've never had a real family until I met Milah and then she left me. She tore the most important person in my life away from me and now I've found you. I'm so scared that I'm going to wake up one day, and you'll be gone." he stumbled. Belle reached out to him stabilizing him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Richard your ex-wife was wrong to take Neal away from you, but I'm not like her. I would never abandon you." she promised him threading her fingers through his brown grey streaks.

"I love you Belle." he whispered through his tearful gaze before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. She could taste the regret in his tears as they mixed with their kiss like a summer shower.

"And I love you." she affirmed, her ruby red lips curving into a heartfelt smile.

"Sometimes I can't fathom why." he scoffed berating himself. She frowned running her fingers down the aged lines of his face, lingering on his scar.

"Because you're worth it, and you deserve to be loved. You're absolutely beautiful inside and out Richard. I can see it even if you can't." she respired placing her palm over his beating heart.

"If you could see me-" she placed a finger to his lips silencing him.

"I would still think the same thing." she assured him wrapping his mind in warm euphoria with her soothing accent.

"Let's go to bed sweetheart." he smiled wondering how he'd gotten so lucky to meet someone like Isabelle French-a beautiful rose among thorns.

"Yes I'm rather tired." she yawned allowing Richard to lead her to their bedroom. She cocooned herself against his body for warmth, feeling immaculate against him. She closed her eyes pondering what the future held for them as a new life grew inside of her. She awoke in the middle of the night recounting a haunting dream of a white swan being pierced through its heart. She didn't try to discern its meaning, allowing her husband's comforting snores to lull her back to sleep.

~X~

Regina dipped a washcloth in warm water. She dabbed her eyes, removing her smoky eye shadow. She dropped the cloth startled to see the reflection of the blond haired boy behind her. He was smiling smugly at her. She turned around quickly throwing him a disapproving glance.

"What do you want?" she inquired in her usual condescending tone.

"Can't I drop by and pay an old friend a visit?" he shrugged backing her against the vanity. Regina felt her blood run cold as he fixated his gaze on her.

"We both know that's not why you're here." she respired her breath hitching in her throat when he grabbed her chin, etching closer to her face. She could feel his hot breath cascading down her neck like a beast ready to devour her.

"You're right darling…I'm here to collect a debt." he smirked pulling away from her. She took in deep gulps of air trying to regulate her breathing.

"And what debt would that be?" she feigned innocence.

"The repayment you owe me for killing your husband and giving you this lavish lifestyle you enjoy." He said bluntly rocking back and forth on his heels. He watched as her face paled from his response.

"You look a bit pale Regina…Maybe you should get some sun." he smirked ruffling her feathers a bit more.

"Just tell me what I owe you." she said through a clenched breath.

"You'll find out when I pay you another visit within the next nine months. Don't try to run away either because I can easily take all this away from you with the snap of my fingers. Peter Pan has eyes everywhere you know." he laughed manically before disappearing leaving Regina with a feeling of foreboding.

**A/AN: What will Regina have to give to Pan in order to repay her debt? Will Neal be able to do what Pan wants him to do? What could Belle's dream mean? Does Emma love Neal? What kind of connection does Pan have with Richard…? The next chapter will focus on Neal and Emma sorting through their feelings. Richard will start a new job. Belle will have more symbolic dreams and we will also find out more about world transversion. **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**A/AN: Well here we are again! I'd say were probably halfway through at this point. I'm thinking this story will be about twenty chapters. I'm probably going to update once a week, and the same goes with my story "Safe Haven". Please go check it out if you haven't! Reviews are lovely! =-) **

Neal had been discharged from the hospital around two. Dr. Whale said he was good to go but to try and take it easy for a few days. David had picked him up from the hospital after a brief phone call. He wanted to pick up his Harley which David warned him sternly about never seeing Emma on the back of ever again. Neal assured him that was a promise he would keep.

David and Mary Margret invited him over for dinner and even offered him their spare room, but Neal had politely declined saying he would just board at Granny's Inn. He knew his father expressed an interest in seeing him, but he was still processing the fact that the man actually wanted him and that he'd been lied to for the past fifteen years.

He knew his father would be disappointed that he hadn't been the one he'd called when he'd been discharged from the hospital, but he needed space. He also didn't want to barge in on Richard's new life with Belle.

"You sure you need to be riding that thing yet?" David inquired giving Neal a concerned look as he watched the young man mount his bike.

"Yeah the sooner I get back on the better and besides I still need to go check in on a room at Granny's. I promise I'll be back in time for dinner." Neal replied before putting on his helmet, revving up the engine.

"All right we'll see you around five thirty then!" David yelled with a wave, watching Neal drive toward town. Neal threw his hand up in response before making his way into the heart of Storybrooke. The drive into town took about ten minutes on his bike.

Neal found the inn easily before parking his bike. He made his way into the establishment, finding the front desk. He stood there a moment wondering if anyone was going to assist him. He felt a bit foolish when he finally noticed a bell that said "ring for service", so he did. A very attractive woman wearing bright red lipstick with red streaks in her hair now stood behind the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she inquired fastening her gaze on him, raking her eyes over him hungrily like a wolf ready to devour him.

"I just need to rent a room for the next two days. I may stay longer but two days is all I'm sure of at the moment." he added, the woman giving him a sensual glance.

"Well Mr.-" she stopped tapping her chin lightly awaiting for him to finish her sentence.

"My name is Neal Cassidy mam." he said greeting her with a small smile.

"Ruby Lucas." she grinned handing him a set of keys.

"How much do I owe you Ms. Lucas?" he questioned her, growing slightly uncomfortable when she leaned over the counter, showing a generous amount of cleavage. He kept his eyes on her face ready to be free of her presence. She wasn't his type and was trying way to hard to impress him.

"Rooms are $80 a night but since you're new in town, I might could take twenty percent off." she insisted etching closer to his face.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you and eighty dollars a night isn't a bad price, so I think I'd like to check into my room now." he remarked before laying a hundred and three twenties on the desk. Ruby took the money, slightly disappointed at his lack of interest in her.

"Here's your key…It's the third room on the right." she retorted pointing towards the stairs. She threw her hair back for good measure before sauntering back behind the desk disheartened that he hadn't fallen for her charms.

"Maybe I should've stayed with the Nolan's." Neal muttered, key in hand as he made his way up the stairs. He found the room, pushed they key in the lock and unlocked the door.

The room was fully furnished with a twin bed, dresser, nightstand, table lamp, small television, and bathroom. He plopped his medium sized duffle bag on the bed, running his fingers through his hair tensely.

He kept replaying Pan's visit over and over in his head hoping to discover the link to his missing riddle. What kind of heart was he looking for, and why was it up to him to procure it? He had no idea where to start looking, and he wasn't even sure if he could go through with once he did find it, but Emma's life was on the line, and she was all that mattered to him. He couldn't let anything stand in his way.

He pulled out his phone, scrolling until he found the contact that said, Killian Jones. He pushed the send button, listening as it rang. He felt disappointed when the call went straight to voicemail.

"This is Killian Jones, leave me a message, and I'll get back to you." it spoke before he heard the familiar beep on the other end.

"Hey Killian it's Neal. I'm going to stay in Storybrooke the rest of the week. A lot has happened so just give me a call back when you get a chance." Neal spoke quickly before ending the call. He flopped down on the bed, allowing sleep to wash over him, his mind heavy with vexation.

~X~

Richard received a call from David around three informing him that Neal had been released from the hospital. He told him that he'd picked Neal up and that his son was probably at Granny's Inn renting a room. Richard really had hoped his son would've accepted his invitation to stay with him a few days, but he wasn't going to push his limits. Neal was a grown man, and he was still practically stranger to him as much as he hated to admit it.

Richard had no way to contact him because he'd failed to secure a phone number from him last night at the hospital. Perhaps, Neal had no intention of reconnecting with him in the first place? He slumped in the chair replaying all his past regrets. He felt the feelings dissipate when he felt a pair of warm arms encircle his neck from behind. He looked up to see his beautiful Belle staring fondly at him. He broke free of her embrace momentarily, gliding out of the chair, hugging her tightly. She laid her head on his shoulder sighing contently.

"So what's the plan?" Belle breathed into his ear, tickling his senses.

"David picked Neal up from the hospital, and he's staying at Granny's Inn. They invited us over for dinner tonight. They said Neal would be there." Richard replied. Belle rubbed his back reassuringly, releasing more of the tension in his muscles.

"You're worried Neal won't want to see you right?" she quizzed. He wondered how she could read him so well at times.

"Yes…" he admitted threading his fingers through her chestnut tresses.

"Your son will learn to love you, and he will begin to understand the kind, wonderful, and generous man you truly are that I've fallen head over heels in love with." she reassured him, his heart soaring at her declaration.

"How do you do it Belle?" he inquired pulling away from her slightly, looking gently into her cobalt eyes.

"Do what?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Make people feel better?" he smiled recounting the first night she came into his room at Mr. French's estate seeking his comfort. She'd asked him the very same question when he'd consoled her from her nightmares.

"I learned from the best." she beamed placing her palm over his scar, stroking his face endearingly. She made him forget it was there most of the time marring his face, making him unpleasant to look at. She loved him without reserve and some days he couldn't fathom why. He'd been told his whole life how unlovable he was by the foster system, his ex-wife, society, and countless others. Neal had been the one chance he'd been given for someone to love him unconditionally but even that had been cruelly stolen away from him. He'd believed his whole life that no one would ever desire to love him, but Belle reminded him in some way every day that wasn't true. He could see it present in her eyes when they made love, feel it in the devotion of her kiss, and hear it in the sincerity of her voice.

"I love you Belle." he smiled kissing her forehead affectionately.

"I love you too Richard." she returned snuggling close to him, perfectly content with staying in his arms forever if time could stop.

~X~

Emma could hardly focus on her schoolwork the entire day because she was too busy thinking about Neal's declaration. Those three little words he'd spoken to her sent her heart racing. She wanted to return them, but she was a sixteen year old girl full of insecurity no matter how confident she tried to be. Neal was still a "hormonal" teenage boy as her father put it, and she wasn't sure his feelings went any deeper than that. He had also woken up from a coma, and he could've spoken those words out of insecurity. She wasn't sure what to make of them yet.

He was coming to dinner tonight, her father had told her along with the Gold's. She realized she probably wouldn't get a moment alone with him since his dear old dad had decided to show up. Emma was proud Neal had reconciled with his father. She wondered what it meant for their future. Would Neal decide to stay in Storybrooke since he'd discovered the only true blood he had left?

Emma pondered on all these things until Mary Margret requested that she needed her help in the kitchen. She placed the thought in the back of her mind to deal with later, focusing on breaking eggs, stirring flower, and measuring out the correct proportions of milk for their cake.

~X~

Neal rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stretching out on the bed, listening to each of his muscles crack in response from his uncomfortable disposition. He pulled out his phone noticing he had three missed calls. The first was from Emma, and he understood why when he noticed it was already five thirty. He groaned growing frustrated with himself for being late for dinner. The last two calls were from William Smee, his step dad's business partner.

He grabbed the keys to his bike, locked the door behind him just in case that Lucas girl got it in her head to surprise him, and pressed the send button hoping to get in touch with Smee. He was rather curious since Killian had failed to call him back. He was sure it was probably something to do with the Jolly Roger since they were business partners, but why couldn't he have just called Killian for information like that?

The phone rang for a few moments before anyone answered and when they did, their voice sounded worried and frantic "Neal where are you?" the voice wavered on the other line.

"I'm in Storybrooke visiting with my girlfriend Emma…What's the matter? Have you talked to Killian today? I tried calling him earlier." Neal replied wondering if the dimwitted man could give him some answers.

"You can't come back to New York Neal! Stay in Storybrooke, or they'll find you! You cannot ever come back here!" William responded back despondently sending chills down his spine.

"What kind of joke are you trying to play on me Smee? You know I'm coming back to New York now where's Killian?" Neal demanded growing agitated by his cryptic explanation.

"They killed him now please…." and that's when he heard the sound of gunshots on the end of the phone.

"Smee!? What kind of joke is this!? Smee!" he yelled into the phone and then suddenly the line went dead. Neal felt something heavy begin to form in his throat, shakily placing the phone in his back pocket. He mounted his bike and raced out of town catapulting at speeds he'd never reached before realizing Peter Pan would do anything to make sure he went through with his dastardly plan. He even went as far as killing two innocent people in the process. Neal parked his bike shakily against the Nolan's white picket fence, unsure how he'd made the drive in one piece.

Neal wretched immediately after dismounting his bike. He wiped the saliva from his mouth wishing he could travel to another world where Peter Pan could never find him, but he knew that it was a fruitless effort. Peter Pan had eyes everywhere, and he would do anything to get what he wanted. Pan probably could sense he had doubts about backing out of his plan and killing his stepfather and his business partner was motivation to keep him on track. He knew he had to protect Emma and her family at all costs, or they would be next. He let his mind wander back to his real father, the only blood he had left. He thought of his father's wife Belle and the life she now carried inside her, a true testament to their love. He couldn't screw this up because there were so many people's lives on the line if he failed.

Neal swallowed back his fear, making his way up the Nolan's front steps. He had to act like everything was okay and that he hadn't just witnessed a man being murdered in a previous phone conversation.

Neal knocked on the door focusing on the chipped blue paint in the vinyl trying to steady his nerves. He was greeted by Mary Margret who had a smudge of flower on her cheek.

"We were growing a bit concerned when you didn't return Emma's call." she said smiling warmly at him.

"Yeah I kind of fell asleep." he laughed uneasily running his fingers through his unruly brown hair.

"Well that's understandable…You've been through a lot." Mary Margret returned opening the door, inviting him inside.

"You have no idea." he muttered at the irony of her words. He stepped into the Nolan's kitchen quite baffled to see his father and Belle seated at the table. He noticed the extra mismatched chairs and the place reserved for him by Emma.

"Hey Cassidy…" Emma smiled playfully putting his nerves at ease, taking the vacant mismatched chair beside her.

"Hey there little Swan." he returned affectionately daringly kissing her cheek causing a faint blush to color them.

"We should start eating then." David cleared his throat uncomfortably at their display of affection. Mary Margret slapped his shoulder giving her husband a warning glance signaling that he better behave.

"Bay It's good to see you again." Richard added as everyone began filling their plates with roast, potatoes, carrots, corn, steamed broccoli, and fresh rolls.

"You too Richard." Neal forced a smile acknowledging his biological father. He noticed the disappointment flash in his eyes when he called him by his first name. He swallowed back his guilt realizing he'd just verbally slapped his father.

"I'm sorry but it's just going to take some getting used to calling you dad." Neal apologized hoping to alleviate the tension in the room. Richard nodded at his son giving him a quick smile.

"So Neal how long do you plan on staying in Storybrooke?" David inquired plopping a piece of roast in his mouth.

"Well it just so happens I'm going to be staying a little longer than expected. My step dad told me that I shouldn't up and rush home hence these recent developments." Neal lied, Richard's eyes lighting up in realization.

"You mean you're going to stay?" Emma squealed with excitement.

He chuckled at her response, "Yes my little swan I'm going to be staying for quite awhile." They stared at each other longingly for a moment until Mary Margret broke the silence.

"So are you going to be making Granny's your permanent residence or did you have something else in mind?" Mary Margret probed curiously.

"I have quite a bit of money in savings, so I can stay there for awhile." Neal shrugged realizing he hadn't given his growing dilemma much thought.

"Bay you could stay with us…There's no need in depleting your funds so quickly my son." Richard offered. Neal fixated his gaze on his father, tenderness welling up inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to collapse in the man's arms and rid himself of this burden, but he wouldn't.

"I don't want to impose on your new life…You're practically still newly weds aren't you?" Neal objected causing his face to fall.

"Neal you're more than welcome to stay with us." a warm Australian accent reverberated. He turned his attention to Belle, the woman who had won his father's affections.

"I mean I guess I could for a bit, but I've already reserved a room at Granny's for two days, so I think I'll just stay there tonight and tomorrow night. We can talk about this later." Neal added wanting nothing more than to run home with them. He didn't want to be alone tonight after what had just happened, but he couldn't risk disclosing Pan's plot which was clearly the real reason he was staying in Storybrooke.

"If you need a job Neal I can always put in a good word for you at the cannery." David offered changing the subject.

"Thank you Mr. Nolan. I'll let you know as soon as I figure out exactly what I'm doing." Neal replied. Emma grabbed Neal's hand underneath the table squeezing it comfortingly. He cast a glance at her thankfully, the only thing anchoring him on his turbulent sea of rising and falling emotions. He quickly reminded himself that she was the real reason why he was doing this, and he would protect her at all costs.

**A/AN: Yes I feel like this chapter was rather forced, so I'm sorry if any of you were disappointed with it. I had major writers block, but I promise things will begin to pick back up next chapter. Is Killian really dead, and what's in the horizon for Neal and Emma? I know a lot of you are anxious to hear about Richard's past but it's going to be a few more chapters before I get to it. Please review!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/AN: This chapter is going to be known as a filler chapter to bridge what's to come in the next chapter. I hate doing this but it seemed fitting as far as the time gap goes. This will also probably be a shorter one to boot. Enjoy chapter eleven!**

Neal had really blended in well with the occupants of Storybrooke within the past five months. He and his father were beginning to rebuild their relationship, and he and Emma had started to get more serious. The weather had started to warm up, and Emma was out of school for the summer. Neal had taken David's advice and taken a job at the cannery. The hours were sporadic but the work was steady.

He'd even moved into his own apartment one month prior. The rent in Storybrooke was much cheaper and nicer than anything he could've afforded back in New York. He tried his best not to think of his life back in the Big Apple. He was tempted to call some of his friends up, but he thought better of it. Peter Pan was cynical, and he wouldn't put anything past him.

He sighed buttoning up his shirt, combing out his mop of hair. He would be picking Emma up shortly for their date. They tried to make time for each other as much as possible between his crazy work schedule. He knew his father wished he hadn't moved out but the apartment was tiny enough with three people living there. He knew it would get even more crowded when his baby brother or sister arrived.

Neal had learned to care deeply for the man who went out of his way to be there for him after fifteen plus years of absence. He felt like he didn't really belong in his life anymore especially since he would be adding a new addition soon. Neal felt like an intruder.

He smiled when he heard the doorbell ring. Emma had recently gotten her license and her parents had gifted her with a yellow Volkswagen beetle for her seventeenth birthday. He opened the door to greet the blond haired beauty.

"Hey Cassidy." she smirked leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. He pulled her flush against him, deepening the kiss. She moaned slightly into his mouth before pulling away.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight little swan." he curved a smile taking in her black leggings, long white flowing top, and lightly done makeup.

"Thank you." she blushed even deeper, biting her lip nervously.

"Shall we?" he inquired clicking the door shut behind them. He turned the key before offering her his arm.

"Are we going to Granny's tonight?" she asked linking their arms together.

"I was thinking of going out of town myself…What do you say to that?" he suggested with an inquisitive gaze.

"I think my parents would-" but he cut her off, his lips eagerly finding hers again. She felt him slip his tongue in her mouth. She groaned feeling warmth pool in her belly. Neal had told her he loved her five months ago, but he hadn't said it since. She had began to wonder if it all had been heat of the moment or if he was trying his best not to push her into something she wasn't sure if she was ready for.

He pulled away, stroking the side of her face gently while looking deeply into her jade pearls, "I think you need to live a little Miss Swan." Neal respected Emma's parent's wishes down to a T, but he seemed to have a rebellious side to him as well that she rather liked.

"Fine where do you want to go?" she caved giving him a hard glance.

"I was thinking of this little bistro about twenty miles out of town. We could go and eat, then catch a late movie if you want?" he probed, and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I haven't seen a movie in ages but don't think I'm going to watch any of those sappy chick flicks." she warned eyeing him warily.

"Who said I wanted to watch a chick flick?" he protested giving her a puzzled look.

"I know you have a soft spot for the Notebook. You cried at the end so cut the crap." she retorted giving him "Iknowyourdirtysecrets" look.

"Fine I was thinking of that new Paranormal Activity movie actually." he smiled cheekily at her, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well let's get going then!" she remarked tossing him the keys to her yellow bug, another big "No" in the Nolan's book. No one was allowed to drive the car but Emma, but she tended to overlook that one and besides, Neal was practically family anyway.

"Thank you madam!" he winked catching the keys. He opened the passenger door for her courteously before making his way to the driver's side. He started the engine, listening to it rev, eager to go somewhere. He put the car in drive, and they headed out of Storybrooke.

~X~

"I can't believe we're having a girl!" Belle gushed as they drove home from Storybrooke hospital.

"Yes a little girl…" Richard smiled squeezing his wife's hand. Belle was absolutely glowing and even more beautiful than Richard had seen her before at five months pregnant. Motherhood was very becoming on her. He couldn't wait to start a family with her. Life had really turned up for him since he'd moved to Storybrooke. He'd found true love, been reunited with his son, reestablished a dying business, made some loyal lifelong friends, and would be a father in four short months. Life couldn't have been better.

He'd taken Belle's advice, forgetting what was in the past completely, eagerly awaiting the future. He and Belle would happily live out the rest of their days in the quaint little seaport town and it also seemed like Bae had found a place here too. He often wondered if he and Emma would settle down together one day.

He pulled into their apartment complex, noticing Belle had nodded off on the ride home. He smiled endearingly at her sleeping form. He dusted chestnut locks of hair from her eyes, enjoying the solace watching her sleep brought him. He kissed her brow lightly stirring her from slumber.

"Mmm Richard?" she mumbled opening her eyes hazily. He tucked an erratic curl behind her ear, smiling.

"We're home sweetheart. Why don't we go inside and turn in early for the night?" he suggested.

"That sounds perfect." she stretched with a loud yawn. He chuckled to himself, unbuckling his seatbelt before making his way to the passenger side. He opened the door helping her out of the vehicle. She leaned on him, clutching his arm as they made it up the stairs.

He unlocked the door allowing them both to step inside. He flicked on the light switch and when he did, his heart stopped. The wall was covered in black graffiti with the words, "I know you're here!". He felt his head begin to swim with vertigo, clinging to Belle tightly.

"Richard what's wrong!?" Belle interrogated immediately noticing his unease.

"It's nothing Belle…I'm just a bit dizzy. Why don't you go lie down?" he lied leading her to their bedroom. The room was untouched, and Belle compliantly lied down without questioning him. He was glad for that.

"I'll come to bed in a bit." he assured her, kissing her brow lightly.

"All right…Take some medicine or something." she muttered turning over. Richard made his way back into the living room surprised to see the paint had disappeared. Had it all been a trick of the eye? He shook his head trying to regain his hold on reality. He walked to the medicine cabinet, grabbed a couple of Aleve, before downing a glass of water. He changed into his pajamas before lying down beside his snoozing wife. He draped his hand over her abdomen protectively, smiling when he felt the baby kick. He couldn't afford to be a coward any longer because he had to many people he had to protect. He felt himself drift into restless slumber, fighting off nightmares of lost boys and pixie dust.

~X~

"You scream like a girl you know that?" Emma teased as they walked out of the theater hand in hand.

"I didn't expect it to be that scary." he added running his fingers through his hair sheepishly.

"You know it's just a movie right? It's not like it really happened or anything. Besides reality is a horror story in itself." Emma replied cryptically with narrowed eyes.

"What are you trying to say Emma?" Neal inquired not liking where this conversation was headed.

"All I'm saying is bad things happen all the time, and you never know when everything you love could be ripped away from you." she said uneasily.

He twirled her around forcing her to meet his gaze, "Emma you have nothing to be afraid of. I will always protect you." he assured her, his hands resting gently on her shoulders.

"Okay." she nodded, closing the distance between them in a needy kiss. For a second she almost believed his brave declaration, but she knew in the back of her mind that there were no happy endings.

**A/AN: Short chapter! I'm so sorry for this but the next one will be longer, and the real deal is about to happen! I cannot express to you how excited I am to begin answering these unanswered questions! The next chapter will hold some really juicy stuff! Please review and tell me what you think! I've also written a oneshot that will turn into a possible twoshot called "All These Years". Your feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/AN: I apologize to those of you awaiting an update for "Safe Haven". I'll try to have that up by Monday for you but I decided I better go ahead and write this while I'm inspired! The battle has only begun…Review please!**

Richard Gold stood behind the counter of Ruth's pawnshop polishing a piece of silver. Belle was relaxing in an armchair with her feet propped up in the back, engrossed in one of her many books. The pawnshop was rather quiet for a Friday , but he didn't mind the silence. He'd made two good sales that day on an antique lamp and a dollhouse from the nineteenth century.

Ruth had turned the pawnshop over to him almost fulltime except on Saturdays when she opened it. The shop was open every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 8:00-4:00. Belle liked to come with him on most days, and she seemed to attract most customers. She always liked to engage in conversation with the many occupants who ventured into the shop. Most of the customers were Storybrooke locals but on occasion a buyer from out of time would visit the shop.

He heard the clock chime twelve and his stomach rumble in protest. He thought a trip to Granny's diner for a quick lunch would do them some good. He put down the silver he was polishing, wiping his hands on a rag.

Richard made his way to the back of the shop to see Belle asleep in the armchair. He chuckled to himself noticing her left arm dangling beside the chair with a copy of "The Count of Monte Cristo" still in hand. She had her other hand resting atop her eight month pregnant belly. He couldn't believe that just in a month, they would be parents. He felt his heart leap for joy at the thought of he and Belle raising their little girl together. They still weren't sure about a name yet, even though she had suggested naming her after her deceased mother. Richard thought it was appropriate to carry her mother's memory on in some small way.

"Belle…" Richard whispered into his wife's ear trying to rouse her from sleep. Belle stretched her arms out before giving a lazy yawn.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily, opening her eyes hazily.

"It's a little past twelve o'clock. Would you like to go get some lunch at Granny's? Stretching your legs a bit might do you some good." Richard suggested, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. She tossed the book in the chair leaning into his sturdy frame.

"A sweet tea and a hamburger does sound good." she smacked her lips lightly in response still clinging to him securely.

He took both of her hands in his, gazing at her lovingly wishing for just a moment she was able to see the deep adoration shining in his eyes for her. She smiled moving in to kiss him gently on the lips. He pulled away, caressing the side of her face lovingly.

"How about that hamburger then?" he coaxed leading her to the front of the shop.

"I think Lucinda agrees." she chuckled, placing his free hand over her abdomen feeling the baby kick in response.

"You do want to name her Lucinda then?" he inquired, hearing her call their baby something besides a pet name in the past eight months.

"Yes I think this is the best way to honor her." she swallowed hard welling up with emotion.

"I couldn't agree more." Richard confirmed squeezing her hand lightly in affirmation as they made their way down the block to Granny's.

~X~

Regina wanted to pull her hair out at the idiocy of the town council. They had proposed a fifty thousand dollar investment in a piece of land that belonged to Jack Nimble outside of town. They wanted to purchase the land to build a civic center for the town that would include a golf course, swimming pool, tennis courts, jungle gym, and other various nonsense in Regina's mind.

She'd tried her best to convince them it was a waste of valuable city funding but the entire council had voted against her saying they needed more appealing activities for the "young" people of Storybrooke. She slung her black Prada bag over her shoulder, making her way to her vehicle. She wanted to do nothing more than go home and prop her feet up with a drink.

Regina parked her car, marching up the steps to her large estate with a click of her heels resounding behind her. She shoved her key in the door, thrusting it open. The house was dark, and she hadn't noticed her "uninvited" guest until she flicked the switch. She gasped placing a hand over her cold black heart in surprise.

"What are you doing here!?" she wavered her voice breaking with every syllable.

"I just wanted to drop by and collect on that little debt you owe me. Are you ready to pay up Regina?" he smirked backing her against the door.

"What do you want me to do? It hasn't been nine months has it?" she quivered, fear evident in her eyes.

"No it hasn't but I'm going to need my payment sooner than I anticipated." he said coolly sending chills up her spine with each word he spoke. She knew his price wasn't going to be an easy one to make good on.

"What do you want…?" she stammered feeling uneasy, ready for their reunion to be over with.

"I want you to pick Emma Nolan up from school and meet me at the edge of town in an hour. I've got big plans for her." he smirked with a sinister edge to his voice.

"Why do you need Emma? She's just a child!" Regina objected but that had been the wrong response. Peter Pan's eyes narrowed at her inquiry. He reached up grabbing her by the throat to the point of near strangulation.

"You will do what I say without asking questions. My plans for Emma have nothing to do with you! I will not be questioned! If you fail then I'll feed your carcass to the buzzards!" he hissed before disappearing in a fog of green smoke.

Regina fell to the floor gasping for air. She laid there for a moment until she could feel herself start to breathe normally again. She clenched her eyes shut regretting her next decision, but she had no choice. She would have to make good on her promise to Pan if she wanted to live to see another day. She stood up smoothing out her skirt before making the drive to Storybrooke High in contemplation of what excuse she would use to check Emma out of school.

~X~

Regina waited in the principal's office for her blond headed step-granddaughter to arrive. Emma emerged only moments later with a puzzled look etched on her features.

"Um Regina why are you picking me up from school? Mom and dad never mentioned anything about it, and I never recall them ever needing you to pick me up before. Plus I have my license now!" she countered eyeing the raven haired woman suspiciously.

"Your parents had a family emergency and are on their way out of town. Ruth had a heart attack." she lied quickly. The blond haired teen's eyes filled with distress at her revelation.

"Are we going to follow them to the hospital then?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Yes they asked me to take you to the hospital and that's what I'm going to do." Regina falsely reassured her as Emma compliantly followed her out into the school parking lot. Regina nervously ran her fingers through her hair as she tried her best not to think about the consequences of her decision.

Emma watched the scenery fade into verdant forestry as they made their way to the edge of Storybrooke. Emma blinked in disbelief when Regina stopped the car in the middle of the highway. Emma had the gut wrenching feeling that she'd been tricked.

"Um Regina why did we stop here?" Emma questioned her uneasily. Regina just flashed her a sinister pearly white smile.

"You're just as gullible as your parents! Why would you trust your mother's worst enemy?" she hissed. Emma was about to make a sarcastic remark until she felt her body being pulled from the vehicle. She kicked and screamed at the person who was holding her hostage as she watched Regina step out of the car and approach a familiar looking _boy…_

"Well done Regina! You can call us even now." the boy smirked locking eyes with her. She felt something cold and evil creep down her spine when she looked at him. She could feel power radiating through him, making her skin crawl. He was no ordinary boy.

"Anytime Peter Pan…anytime." Regina smirked making her way back towards her vehicle and that's when Neal's words came back in full force from the conversation they'd had months ago on the toll bridge.

"_You can travel to other worlds huh? Is there anywhere else you've ever been besides Wonderland?"_

"_Yes but time didn't pass at all there. If I were to take you , and we spent ten years there, we would always arrive back at the same moment in time we left." _

"_Oh and where was that?" _

"_Neverland." _

"_You mean like the lost boys and Peter Pan type of Neverland?_

"_Yeah but Peter Pan is a lot different in real life than he's depicted in the book."_

"_Really?"_

"_All I'm going to say is that you never want to meet him." _

"_I'll take your word for it." _

The revelation that Peter Pan was standing in front of her made her stomach clench in panic and every survival instinct she had kicked in.

"I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you!" Emma protested giving her captor a swift kick in the groin with her leather boot. The boy behind her groaned in pain releasing Emma. She tumbled to the ground but got up quickly, running towards the woods. She had to find Neal and warn him! She could feel someone pursuing her, but she didn't dare look back. She had to keep moving. She was surprised when she felt herself leaving the ground.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed batting at the empty air around her. She blinked when she noticed Peter Pan floating lazily beside her.

"I'm sorry it had to come down to this Emma, but you're a very valuable piece in this game." he taunted.

"What game!?" she demanded as the forest became smaller and smaller as she rose higher and higher into the air.

"I'll tell you all about it once we get to Neverland." he smiled flying off in the distance. Emma stopped struggling because she knew it was a fruitless effort as Peter Pan's shadow whisked her off to Never Land.

~X~

"Did you enjoy your lunch Belle?" Richard inquired to his wife with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes the hamburger was very fill-", but she stopped mid-step on the sidewalk clutching her abdomen.

"Belle what's wrong?" Richard demanded in a panic cornering his wife.

"I think the baby is coming." Belle breathed heavily, Richard's eyes widening in response.

"Someone help! My wife's going into labor!" he yelled waving his hands in the air frantically. He was relieved when sheriff Graham pulled up beside them.

"Need a ride to the hospital?" Graham inquired in a concerned tone.

"Yes please!" Richard nodded as Belle's first scream of pain resounded in their ears. Graham got out of his patrol car quickly helping Belle and Richard inside. Belle rested her head in Richard's lap as they made their way to the hospital.

Richard ran his fingers through her tresses comfortingly encouraging her to breathe. She grasped his hand tightly as his mind drifted to thoughts of their child who would be arriving soon and what it really meant to be a father again.

**A/AN: I hope that wasn't rushed and well our plot has been set in motion! Emma's off to wonderland and the Gold's have a baby on the way…The next chapter will include Emma's arrival in Neverland and the meeting she gets with someone from Neal's past. Anyone want to take a guess? Will Neal be able to go through with Pan's dastardly plan and is there anything they can do to stop him or is all hope lost?**


End file.
